Love Camp
by Urikol
Summary: Canada, and the other countries are sent to a love camp to learn how to be more affectionate, but how can someone with no love experience handle this camp?  Based on a roleplay.
1. Starting camp

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

It was silent. A very uncomfortable silence that made few fidget in their seats. England looked the most disturbed. He had called everyone to a meeting and by the looks of things whatever it was about, he didn't like it. It made everyone else equally as sore.

"I have… news" England said.

"For the love of all that's sane! Just tell us! I'm getting sweaty just seeing you like this" America complained, him being the most worried to see England like this.

"O-Our… bosses came to an agreement…"

Everyone was listening more than ever.

"They said we weren't affectionate enough and that's why we start so many wars. So… they're sending us to…"

"Yeah! What?"

England gulped.

"A… love camp"

Everyone's eyes grew as the stared at him as if he had two heads.

Canada himself couldn't believe this. What was a love camp anyway?

"Excuse me" He said, his voice soft and silent.

No one had heard him though, no one seemed to know he was there. That was how it always was though. Canada lowered his head just remaining quiet.

"…They said" England continued, "We HAVE to go there, all of us… It's a secret camp that only they know about."

"When do we leave?" France asked.

"As soon as possible"

:::

Everyone boarded the plane and seated themselves down preparing for their adventure at this… 'Love camp' they were headed to.

Canada felt a little sick in his stomach. He knew some things about love, but he never experienced it before, he never had a girlfriend… or a boyfriend either. Almost everyone else had though and almost all of them had done it. Canada felt like he was the only virgin left in the world. This didn't upset him no, he was proud to be a virgin, but to be unloved was another story altogether. The flight took longer than anyone had expected. Most people had fallen asleep during the flight. Others were either reading or complaining, like America.

Finally after nine whole hours of flying the plane was landing. A sigh of relief came from just about everyone. A few nations woke up those who were sleeping and they too awaited the landing.

Once the plane was on the ground and stopped, everyone got out of their seats and left the plane.

"Mon dieu, this place looks so lovely~" France said swooning over just the sight of the gateway to the camp.

The grass was a healthy green, the sky blue and pure. The walls actually looked pretty welcoming as did the gate. Like a gateway to a mansion. They waited outside the gate for the instructor to come, surely enough she came just in time. The instructor was a tall woman who looked around the age of twenty nine. Her hair was long brown reaching to her waist. Her eyes a pale green colour. Her expression looked sweet and at the same time strict.

"Well then!" She said, "Let's get started, come on in"

She lead the nations in the camp. After they found where they'd be sleeping, they left their belongings in the room they'd be staying in. Canada noticed all the beds were fancy and comfortable king sized beds. Basically made for two people each. As he also noticed that there weren't enough beds for everyone to sleep in if there were to be one in each bed. He found this a little odd.

"Alright! In a line! Military wise!"

That was easy to do, they were countries so they knew how to stand for their military line, and they did.

"Now strike a pose!"

Everyone looked at each other funny. They shrugged then did as they were told most of them feeling silly.

"Alright that's enough," She giggled.

Everyone stopped posing, a few of them giggling themselves.

"Now then" She continued, "My name, is Callethy. Cah-leh-thee, I'll be your instructor, your boss, your friend, and eventually your enemy"

She walked back and forth like a sergeant checking her troops. _She really takes this whole love thing seriously…_ Canada thought. By the way she acted, she seemed like the type of person to throw a chair at you if you didn't show a single bit of love in this camp. Heck, she looked strong enough to send you to the moon if she was pissed enough.

"Now then" She started with Russia who was on the farthest right and made her way down, "one, two, one, two, one, two-"

She was counting each person down the row.

"Alright then, you know what number you are. NUMBER ONES! Look to the person to your right"

They did. Russia was looking right at Canada. Why did she do this? Canada gulped. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.

"That person you're looking at, will be, YOUR PARTNER! Or in this case! You're temporary LOVER!"

Russia laughed and so did many others. Canada felt his life slipping away knowing that Russia was going to be his… lover…

"The rules are simple! Both you and your partner have to show love to each other in any way possible at all! If you do something cute though, you get a cookie… If you do something lovey dovey to your partner you get points"

Seemed easy enough, Canada wasn't all that worried now.

"-If you turn off your lover, you LOSE points! And if you LOSE points and you have it under zero, then you have to stay here, and TRY AGAIN! The more love shown, the more points you get! Also, the winner, the one, who gets the most points… can RULE the world for one day and no one can invade you for a whole year"

Everyone liked this idea, though Canada felt like he was the only one who was worried if HE won. After all, Russia was his partner. If they won, Who knows what Russia would do… but Canada, well his world would probably be safer.

"Now then, There is a score board over your beds that will show you what your current score is, and you and your partner will have to share the same bed. Your names will be put on the side of your beds now"

She took name boards that she apparently already had prepared and placed them on the side of each and every nation's bed. She walked back in front of everyone and stared at them before talking again.

"Now then, you may get some rest, goodnight lovers. Our training starts tomorrow" and with just that, she left the building.

Suddenly Canada felt something grab him and pull him onto one of the beds. He yelped nervously as he landed on the bed.

"Yay~ You'll be my love, Da?" Russia asked childishly.

Canada simply nodded. This was going to be a long month.

XXX

Ok, so yeah, this was based on a roleplay me and my sis did. I hope you're enjoying it so far, wait till next update. ^^


	2. First move

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"No! Please, come back!"

Canada wanted to chase after France, but England held him back, away from him.

"PAPA!" He shouted.

Canada wanted to run to him, to leap into his arms. Suddenly England had vanished from nowhere as Canada grew. He looked around the empty space until he spotted America, and the others at a door. A door that led to the light. Canada smiled, they were holding it open for him for sure. He ran to the them, but as soon as he reached them, the door slammed shut on him. Leaving him in the dark.

"No…" He cried, "No! Please! Don't leave me alone!"

Canada's eyes began to tear as he slammed his fists on the cold dark door that kept him away from everyone. He screamed to the top of his lungs for them to open the door, but no one did.

Suddenly Canada woke eyes shooting open. He quickly sat up. He looked over to see Russia still sleeping next to him. He looked across the room and saw France and England sleeping with each other. He also found America with Lithuania, Poland with Prussia, China with South Korea, and everyone else. Wait, he placed his hand on his cheek to find that he was crying in his sleep. He looked over at Russia again who was facing the other way, sleeping. Canada pulled his legs close to his chest, hugging them and himself. He sighed. _Why did I have that dream tonight? _He thought, _I can't even find peace in my sleep._

"You talk in your sleep"

Canada froze at Russia's voice. He was awake? He heard? Canada glanced over at Russia who was now looking at him. He sat up as well, beside Canada.

"You said, 'No, please, don't leave me alone'" Russia said, "You do not want to be alone?"

Canada lowered his head looking away from Russia. He was a little embarrassed that someone heard him sleep talk, but right now, that dream had saddened him greatly.

"No… I don't want to be alone…" Canada whispered, "But, I am alone"

Russia smiled, he moved closer to Canada and wrapped his arms around him. Canada gasped from this sudden contact. It wasn't like he did anything inappropriate, but Canada was always very shy, especially when someone touched him. He especially didn't like being so close to Russia. Russia was bigger. Much bigger and scary. Canada tried not to show his fear. After all, they were supposed to be lovers in this. It was horrible! How can they be lovers?

"Matvey" Russia spoke, "Don't be afraid, we already have something in common"

Canada looked up at Russia curious faced. What could they have in common?

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be alone either"

How strange, why would he be alone. He had the baltics and everyone knew who he was.

"But, everyone knows who you are… unlike me"

Russia smiled calmly at Canada. For once, Russia didn't seem child like, or creepy, but motherly.

"They don't like me, everyone's afraid of me…"

Russia pulled Canada over to him the closest and most comfortable he could.

"We can be alone together, Da?"

Canada blushed a little. Alone together? Yes, maybe, no, maybe…

"Yes" Why did he say that, to him? Just as well, why was Russia being so nice to him?

Before Canada could think of anything else a loud piercing whistle screeched through the room waking everyone up.

"FIRE!" America shouted as he jumped out of bed.

"NO! There is no fire" Callethy corrected. She was the one who blew the whistle, of course.

"What's going on?" Lithuania asked.

"It's time to get up"

"But, it's so early!" America whined, "This isn't the military, right?"

"No it's not, and no it's not. It's seven thirty, up up up!"

Everyone got out of bed and few made their beds after.

"Follow me" Callethy ordered as she headed out the door.

Once everyone was out she told them to line up again and walked back and forth, again.

"For today's training, we'll start easy, this is what I want you to do"

Callethy stopped where she was and faced the line of nations ready for the first order.

"Face your partner!"

They did.

"You will stare deep into the others eyes and if you laugh, you lose! Not points, but just lose… starting… NOW!"

Canada stared into Russia's eyes as he did the same. Canada tried to take this as seriously as possible.

"PFFFT! BWAHAHA!" The first to laugh was America. Poor Lithuania looked a little upset.

This made some other nations giggle, Poland especially started laughing and Prussia soon after.

Italy then burst out laughing, Germany wasn't impressed. South Korea let out a chuckle but that was enough to lose. By the end, the only ones still staring were France and England, Russia and Canada, Sweden and Finland and some others. Just then, Canada couldn't help but giggle. He didn't find this funny, why was he laughing? It didn't matter now, he lost. Oops…

He realized he made that mistake and looked at Russia apologetically who was staring at him curiously.

After Finland and a few others laughed we were left with the winners, France and England.

"Alright, you two can stop staring at each other"

England sighed in relief. France just placed an arm around England making him blush.

"You get points for that"

"Yes!" France cheered.

"Speaking of which I want to show you something!"

She led everyone back in the house they stayed in. Leading them over to Russia's and Canada's bed. Why?

"You see this?" She said, pointing at the score board over Russia and Canada's bed, "They're currently in the lead"

Canada was amazed, what did they do that was lovely dovey of any sort. Then he thought about when Russia cuddled up to him and said those sweet words to him, was he just doing that for points? Probably, but even so, Canada could feel his heart pounding from thinking about this._ It was just for the points, he didn't mean it._

"Mon dieu! What on Earth did you do to him, Russia?"

"You better not have hurt him you git!"

Canada looked over at Russia who was just smiling at these comments. Even if he was smiling, you could see the anger on his face. Even if he did do this just for points Canada had to protect him from the hate he didn't deserve.

"Please! Stop yelling at him, he didn't do anything wrong" Canada said.

"Are you sure mon cher?"

"Oui"

Then, Callethy jumped in the conversation just in time, before anything else happened.

"ANYWAY! I want everyone to take a break in the hot springs. It's like the Japanese hot springs, you have to be completely nude. Don't worry there's a girls side and a boys side, the girls can choose if they want to be with their lovers on this one. None of the girls wanted to, except Belarus, she wanted to stay with Russia.

"NO! Belarus, you partner is Ukraine, so you have to stay with her"

Belarus growled glaring at Callethy. Already Callethy made an enemy, though, she did say they'd become her enemy soon enough. It was already starting.

Everyone went to the hot springs. Some were nervous about getting undressed in front of people, others didn't seem to care that much.

Canada could see France making his move on England already, as if he didn't have a hard enough time getting naked in front of the others.

"Arthur, you're so slow" France joked.

"Shut up, git" The blush began to show on England's face, his hands shaky and his face had nervous wreck written all over it.

France had already gotten undressed. He waited for England to finally take off his vest, but England didn't. France sighed, but stared at England with a sympathetic expression. He walked over to him and grabbed the bottom of England sweater vest and began to undress him himself.

"W-What are you doing! S-Stop you wanker!" England's face was now dark red.

"Do not be so shy England, I'm just helping you do this quicker"

Once France had the vest off he started unbuttoning England's shirt which didn't help England calm down at all.

"I said stop!" England swung his hand at France who snatched his arm just in time before he was struck.

"Mon dieu Arthur, you act as if I'm trying to rape you, calm down" France's voice was comforting and his face, caring.

England calmed down after that, he just let France help him out. Once he had finished France gave England a kiss on the forehead. He took England's hand and led him to the hot water as England followed without saying a word.

Suddenly everyone jumped in fear as a loud noise came from the megaphone.

"YOU GET POINTS FOR THAT!" It was Callethy.

"For what?" France asked.

"For what you just did, I told you, you have to be romantic in any way possible, and that counts"

"ohohooo~ I see~"

Canada smiled at France though France didn't see it. _He actually managed to get England to trust him, how sweet. _He thought, _Maybe this camp was a good idea_.

Canada began undressing himself, though he wondered where Russia was, he didn't see him in the water. He was a little worried about his partner, hoping he was ok. Just as he finished getting undressed he felt a hand pat his back. Canada turned around to see Russia standing behind him.

"W-Where were you?"

"You were worried?"

"u-um… well yes…"

Russia grinned staring at Canada.

"Matvey has a nice body" Was all he said before getting in the water.

Canada's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he blushed hard. He put his hands on his face trying to hide the blush. _I feel so harassed_ He thought. Canada looked over his shoulder to see Russia waiting for him to join him with the others. Canada just gulped and walked in the water. He sat down next to Russia and stayed there being ever so quiet. Russia stayed equally as quiet. Neither of them were good at love. What happened last was just a lucky mistake. Canada looked up at Russia who then looked down at Canada. Canada decided to try something cute and possibly romantic… ish. He lay his head on Russia's shoulder.

"Ah?" A small blush formed on Russia's face. He wrapped an arm around Canada pulling him close to him, and they just sat quietly, comfortably.

"Points~" Callethy whispered, letting everyone know that their score was going up.

XXX

Please wait until next update. ^^


	3. Is there love for me?

Some nations seemed relaxed in the hot springs. Finland had his eyes closed as he lay his head on Sweden's chest, Sweden held him lovingly and comfortably as he stroked his hair, slowly, softly.

South Korea wanted to wash China's hair, after a long argument of "no's' and 'why not's?' China finally gave in and let him. Apparently Callethy had no problem with this, she only watched the nations, sometimes the girls other times the boys. France merely talked to England trying not to get on his nerves. England would always ask 'why aren't you trying to make me upset?' but France would change the subject. Canada knew France didn't want to lose points so he didn't say. America pulled Lithuania close to him keeping his arms wrapped around him. Lithuania blushed a light red colour. He decided to hug him, looking safe and secure there in his arms. Almost everyone was getting points no matter how small or big the score was.

Canada didn't care much for the points, as long as he passed. Still, he would like to show Russia he cared about this love camp stuff. Russia seemed to want to win pretty badly… That's the only thing he wanted.

Canada opened his eyes staring down at the water. He sighed quietly. _What am I getting so upset over?_

He looked at Finland and Sweden. They looked so happy together, the love that kept them together must have been so strong. Canada wanted something like that, someone to love him. Someone who understood him, who'd notice him, who wouldn't mistaken him for his brother. Someone that would say 'I love you' whenever, wherever. Though, even if Canada did find someone like that, his brother would probably drive them away. If anything he needed a love that was strong enough to stay no matter what anything threw at them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Time to get out, We don't want you getting all wrinkly now!"

Everyone got out of the water and got dried and dressed. There were many thank you's to and from each partner. Canada thought he should thank Russia, though, he didn't feel like talking at the moment, it was the polite thing to do.

"Russia?"

"Da?"

"…T-Thank you, for… being so nice to me"

"I could say the same to you"

He was being nice? Canada didn't think he was being nice, just, average. Though, he decided he should respond anyway.

"You're welcome, Russia" He said, wearing a fake smile.

Russia smiled back, not child like, nor evil, but more gentle. Canada didn't think that look was possible on him, but it suited him so good.

"Alrighty then!" Callethy said, "I know you're tired, as the staring contest and the hot springs took longer than expected, but we have one more thing we must do today. You do realize by 'we' I mean you and your partner's right? I'm just gonna watch"

Everyone sighed, probably thinking what Canada was; _This lady knows how to make friends…_

"Follow me"

Callethy led everyone to what looked like a race track. She sat in a comfy looking chair as she instructed everyone on what to do.

"What you have to do is this, The man will chase the women down the track and the women has to run as fast as they can, if they won't I'll send your worst fears after you, if you're in a girl/ girl or guy/ guy relationship right now, I'll choose who's the man and who's the women in the relationship, Got it? Good"

She walked over to Russia and Canada first then made her way down to the rest while picking who's girl and who's boy in the duo. Canada got girl. Canada couldn't believe he was the girl. Sometimes America would call him a sissy or a girly man. Apparently the instructor thought so too.

All the 'girls' got lined up and their 'boys' behind them.

"Readyyyyy?" She paused, "…GO!"

Everyone dashed off as fast as they could. Canada peeked back to see where Russia was, he was catching up real fast. Canada didn't want this to end so quickly for him, he'll show him that he was worth something even if it was a small something. Canada ran faster pushing himself to the limit. He was running faster then almost anyone.

Italy wasn't running too fast and Germany was catching very quickly, so Callethy put her megaphone to her mouth and screamed!

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

"VEEEEE!" Italy bolted with lightning speed.

Germany couldn't believe what just happened, still he kept running.

"Come on Germany you can do it! I have full confidence in you!" She made a face that didn't look so confident though, seeing as how fast Italy was running she was probably having extremely high doubts he'd ever catch up.

After about half an hour of running Canada could feel his legs turning to mush. Almost everyone else had finished, not Russia. Russia probably hated Canada for this, but Canada didn't care at this moment. He wanted to keep going. Just to keep going and never stop. _I can do this… I can do this. He won't catch up, he-_ Just then Canada collapsed. Luckily for him Russia was close enough to catch him. Canada panted heavily, trying to breathe properly again as he lay in Russia's arms. He didn't make the full hour he was secretly planning to make. He didn't make it. Canada felt himself lifted up and carried in a bridal style and taken away. He opened his eyes weakly looking up at Russia, who was carrying him.

Meanwhile back at the track, Germany was still having trouble catching Italy. For these past few minutes Callethy teased him none stop.

"C'mon Germany! BE A MAN! OOOH YEEEAAHH! FEEL THE PAIN! LOVE THE PAIN! THE PAIN IS YOUR FRIEND! THE PAIN IS YOUR ENEMY THE PAIN IS YOUR BROTHER! THE PAIN IS-"

Suddenly just as Italy came around the track to pass Germany, Germany reached out his arms and snatched the speedy Italian.

"Now going back to bed…" Callethy said disappointed.

Callethy looked at who was left on the track, America and Lithuania. She stared at Lithuania's dodging techniques and running abilities, admiring them.

"Damn, that boy can run"

She lifted her megaphone to her mouth.

"Alright that's enough, you can go to bed now… oh and America I now dub you Dippy. That's your new name. Goodnight"

America giggled at his new name.

"Wow Lithuania, you're fast"

"Thank you Mr. America"

"He probably had practice!" Callethy suggested as she pointed in Russia's direction.

:::

Once Canada and everyone else was in their pj's most of them went to bed. Canada stayed up drinking out of the water bottle Russia gave him. He didn't say anything to Russia, nor did he look at him.

"Are you hydrated again?" Russia asked.

"…Yes"

Silence came to them both. Russia sat on the bed, sitting next to Canada. Watching him drink from the bottle. Then, Canada put down the bottle saying he didn't want anymore, he was just too tired to drink anymore and just wanted to sleep. Russia quickly grabbed the bottle before he set it down though and placed it to Canada's mouth.

"Drink, you need it"

Canada looked at Russia with tired eyes, but did as he said keeping his hands on Russia's hand just in case he wanted to stop. After a very short while, Canada pushed the bottle away from his mouth.

"Ok, that's enough, If I drink any more I'll be up in two hours from now"

"Aha!" Russia laughed. Apparently he got what Canada said.

Russia put the water bottle down on the floor and tucked Canada in.

"I… I'm not a child"

"No, but you are weak right now"

"T-that doesn't mean I'm useless"

They merely stared at each other for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Matvey…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you run so fast?"

Canada stayed silent, he didn't want to tell Russia, why not? What's the harm it could bring? He didn't know but for some reason he just didn't want to. Still he brought himself to say.

"I wanted to see if I was… actually worthy of…"

"…Da? Worthy of what?"

_Of being chased by you_ was what he wanted to say, but only thought. Why did he want to say this?

Canada turned over to the side looking away from Russia. He realized he was being kind of selfish at the moment, but he was so upset. Still the guilt got to him and he turned to Russia staring at his eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry…" Canada cried. He wasn't used to having someone pay this much or any attention to him, how does he react to this? The tears were proof enough of how sorry he truly was. Though he didn't do anything that bad or bad at all. He treated it like he just committed a crime and was now confessing.

Russia stared at Canada curiously, wondering why he was crying. Russia pulled Canada closer to him into a hug.

"Matvey, don't cry. I don't hate you" Russia said reassuringly.

Canada clinged on to Russia crying into his chest. _What's wrong with me? Why am I crying over this little thing? It is little, right?_

"R-Russia… Why are you so nice to me?"

Russia was silent but he held Canada tighter. He pet his head moving his fingers through Canada's soft hair gently.

"We should go to sleep Matvey"

Canada didn't get his answer, but just having Russia hold him like this was enough to make him feel wanted… or… Loved?

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	4. Be careful what you wish for

Hi again! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait guys, I was camping for thanksgiving and now I'm back, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Morning had come too soon for Canada. His eyes stayed shut so he wouldn't have to look at the sun through the window. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed though. He may have been tired still, but his eyes would not stay closed. He groaned as he sat up in bed. Canada yawned and stretched and before he knew it Russia wrapped his arms around him while Canada's hands were still in the air.

"Good morning wifey" Russia teased as he pulled Canada onto his lap.

"Russia, Please don't call me wifey or anything girl related. I'm a boy"

"But it's so fun"

Canada sighed in disappointment. Russia was just like a kid when he wanted to be.

For someone who didn't know much about love both of them were doing pretty good, Still Canada looked over at Frances bed, him and England were in the lead, but barely. If it wasn't for England being so cranky France would be far ahead.

Canada turned his head to look at Russia. Russia smiled bigger.

"Da? Did you want to say something?"

_Yes, but I don't know what it is I want to say…_ Canada thought. He wanted to talk to Russia so he tried to find anything to say.

"U-uh… um…" He couldn't come up with anything.

Canada turned away, but just as he did he remembered, _This is just for points, why do I care though?_

…_Well, I don't care, It's just a big game. I don't care._ Just then Russia turned Canada to face him and kissed him lovingly. Canada almost pulled away from the sudden kiss, but he soon gave in and let him. _I … do care…_ Was Russia taking this too seriously? He was going further and further much faster than any normal relationship, especially a fake one. He lay Canada on the bed still kissing him, but more passionately this time. _Wait, is this normal? He's going too fast with this! _Canada wasn't used to getting so much attention especially not this much. It kind of scared him. He quickly pushed Russia away as he gasped for breath.

"Uh? What's wrong Matvey?"

Canada turned to his side and looked away. He tried hard not to cry. Why cry? _Why did I let him do that?_

_When I kiss it should only be meant for my love…_

"…I'm sorry"

Russia leaned in close, making that creepy smile, His body against Canada's.

"Matvey~"

"R-Russia, y-you're too close"

Russia then saw his points were going down. It was clear to him now that he was turning Canada off.

"Ah, uh, I'm sorry Matvey!" Russia said as he pushed himself away from Canada.

Canada looked at Russia a little disappointed.

"It's ok…"

Just then that screeching whistle went off again making some jump.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't expect that to happen! Oh Well, Time to get up!"

Once again everyone got out of bed and stood in attention. Callethy walked up and down the path in between the two lines of nations.

"I won't lie to you, you're doing good so far. You're all very beautiful in your own way. Whether it's in looks, personality, both, or something else, but you lack the love you need to keep the peace in this world. I hope you figure it out in the end if not sooner"

Callethy stopped where she was and stared at everyone waiting for someone to make a move or speak.

"… alright then… You're next test is the trust test. Follow me"

So she went outside leading everyone to what looked like a small crooked bridge that touched the water that surrounded it.

"For this one! The women in the relationship will be blind folded and have to walk across the bridge, BUT, the man will guide them with his or her voice! You have to tell your partner where to go, when to stop! When to go and where to turn!"

Callethy picked Germany and Italy first. Germany blind folded Italy, his expression saying "He'll never make it". Once Germany was at the end waiting for Italy Callethy yelled 'Start!' and Italy made his way slowly across. Germany did his best to guide Italy, but surely enough Italy fell in the water.

"YOU LOSE GERMANY! I expected more from the quickest man here!" Callethy yelled. She just loved to tease Germany ever since that 'catch your partner race'. Yet again, she's made another enemy.

After a few others had finished whether they made it across or not, it was finally Canada's turn.

Russia blindfolded Canada and walked over to where he had to stand.

"Alright Matvey, walk forward"

Canada did as he was told, he could tell the bridge was slippery from the water that had splashed onto it and if that wasn't enough it was thin, real thin. Once Canada made it halfway, he felt a little more confident in himself. He took another step and slipped, his toes on the edge of the bridge as he waved his arms frantically. He tried to get back on the bridge but a small wind had made him completely lose his balance and he fell in the water. Canada immediately took the blind fold off and swam to the top where he gasped for air.

"You lose!"

:::

After everyone had finished the trust test, Callethy led them to the next test.

"Ok, The girl in the relationship has to stand on that very tall column, it WILL shatter and break eventually where as the girl will fall in the water and don't worry, the column gets replaced everytime-"

_Is this lady trying to drown us?_ Canada thought.

"The boy!" Callethy continued, "-Will have to run and jump on that column to that one and so on until he reaches her or him, ok?... oh and you have to get through the spike walls and other traps ok? Good!"

Everyone gawked wide eyed at the various traps that awaited them. The men in the relationship, well some didn't seem to like that idea too much.

"First one is Sweden and Finland!" Callethy shouted using a rather sergeant like voice.

Once everyone was in place Callethy blew the whistle and Sweden charged into everything. His arm was scraped by the spike wall but he did not react to it. He dodged every trap and grabbed Finland before the column crumbled and leaped onto the safe ground, carrying Finland bridal style.

"GOOD! You get points for the romantic bridal style save… and, all that, NEXT!"

The next couple was America and Lithuania, They got in place and the whistle blew. America jumped from column to column barely dodging the traps. You could see the determination in his eyes if you were on the right side to see it. Before the column collapsed America grabbed Lithuania, he tripped and almost made it to the safe ground. He grabbed the edge with one hand and held Lithuania in the other. America was very strong, so Canada knew he could make it up and he did pushing Lithuania up first.

"YOU WIN! And get points for that"

"WOO!" America shouted before hugging Lithuania and spinning him around. Lithuania was a little surprised at first but he giggled soon after.

Next was Prussia and Poland.

"You like, totally ready hun?" Poland asked girlishly.

"Don't worry! The awesome me won't let you down!"

"Alright, but if you don't make it you have to like, cross dress with me after, mkay?"

"Uh… s-sure" Apparently Prussia wasn't too impressed.

Prussia did make it across though, which disappointed Poland but he did get to kiss Prussia and seemed to enjoy it.

Finally it was Canada and Russia's turn. They got into place. Canada didn't know whether to worry or not. Russia seemed like he could do anything on his own. Canada felt like the weak one in this fake relationship. He didn't want Russia doing all the work. He needed to work hard too. That must be another reason why he ran so fast last time. The whistle blew and immediately Russia leaped onto the first column and dashed into the first trap breaking it. He did the same with the others. Callethy watched amazed and annoyed.

"What the heck is this? I have to pay for those" No care in the world for her troops.

Though Russia was powerful he was a little slower than the others. This did not help him. As soon as Russia reached Canada the column broke. That didn't stop him though. Russia pushed Canada onto the safe ground so Canada could be safe, but Russia was the one to fall in the water.

"This is a win lose situation. I never thought anyone could get a draw in this game but, oh well, you get points for that heroic effort Russia!"

All you could hear was a small 'yay' from the water.

:::

Callethy had given everyone spare time. Some went to the hot springs, others to the giant pool. Some were simply walking around chatting. Canada wondered around beside Russia, quietly.

Russia held onto Canada's hand securely. Canada wasn't too impressed with how everything was going. _All these fake relationships, it's horrible… _Then that memory of Russia, kissing him so passionately, it somehow crept its way into his thoughts. Canada tried to shake it off out of his mind but it would not leave. Not until Russia stopped, making Canada stop as well.

"Russia?"

Russia just stared at Canada expressionless.

"You're not enjoying yourself"

Canada wasn't at all. Canada was glad Russia caught on to that, but he didn't want to have to explain why. Russia stepped closer to Canada and wrapped him in his arms securely.

"Russia please don't" Canada said pushing Russia away.

Canada walked away from Russia trying not to show his disappointment. He wanted to let out his anger so badly, but he knew he shouldn't. So the only thing he could do was cry, but he chose not to. Though his tears did not give him much choice.

"Matvey, why won't you hug your hubby?"

You're not my husband…" Canada growled.

"Ah?"

Canada couldn't stand staying here, all this fake love, it was terrible for him. He only got this attention because Russia was getting points, PURELY FOR POINTS! Canada ran away from Russia only hearing Russia say 'come back'.

"Don't leave me alone!"

Canada stopped suddenly at those words. Remembering those very words from his dream 'don't leave me alone'. He looked back at Russia. Alone? Why was he alone?

"But, you're not alone. I…" Canada stopped himself. What was he going to say?

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be in a fake relationship! I… I can't." Canada wiped away his tears and marched off into the bedroom building. Russia followed, Canada knew he was there. Canada crawled into bed and placed his head down in the pillow, trying not to get too angry. Russia watched, simply staring. He then sat on the bedside next to Canada and gently stroked his soft blond hair. Canada peeked from the pillow to look at Russia, who was smiling at him.

"Matvey, I'm not doing this for points"

Canada lifted his head out from the pillow.

"I want to get to know you more, When I kissed you it was because I wanted to, when I pushed you on the safe ground, it was because I wanted to and when I stood beside you at the beginning, it was because I wanted you"

Canada's eyes widened a little, _He wanted me? _He thought.

"But why?"

"…because, I want you all to myself. I like you Matvey, a lot"

Russia turned Canada on his back and crawled on top of him making Canada a little nervous.

"…and I will not stop until you are mine"

Canada did not know whether to be scared or flattered, or both.

Russia leaned in close wanting to kiss Canada again, but Canada panicked and tried to escape from Russia's grasp desperately. Russia kissed Canada's neck missing the chance to kiss his lips.

He shouldn't have wished to be wanted or loved. This is all he got, was this horror.

"Russia! P-Please stop!" he pleaded.

Amazingly, Russia did stop, on command.

Canada could not escape from him, he stopped trying once he realized Russia stopped.

"You… you stopped"

"You told me to"

So, Russia wasn't trying to bring any harm to him at all? He really was like a child, a fully grown child/ adult.

"Are you not ready for this Matvey?"

Canada stared, feeling only a little helpless now. He didn't know if he should answer that, was he ready?

"Ah! I get it now!" Russia giggled.

"Eh?"

"You're a virgin!"

Canada felt a little embarrassed. He pouted, his face turning red.

"I… I-I am not!"

"Then who have you slept with?"

"U-uh..um…"

Canada really was a virgin, he was too invisible not to be.

"Aha, I thought so"

Canada swallowed his pride and finally gave in to the real answer.

"Ok, I-I am, b-but don't tell papa ok? If I know him well enough he'll be all over me…"

"Not if I have you first"

Canada found Russia a little creepy, but there was a side of him that found him very beautiful as well.

Russia moved his hands from Canada's wrists to his hands, making Canada feel a little better.

"Shall we?" Russia asked.

"…Da" Canada answered with a shy face.

XXX

Uuuugh, you have no idea how weird I felt making this chapter eh? O.e I'm not one to usually write love scenes like this. Well, wait till next update. ^^


	5. My importance

Ok, so I got a new keyboard cause my old one died, and it sucks. |D So you might see some typos, I tried to find them and fix them, don't point them out I'll find them once I re-ead this. ok? Thank you and enjoy ^^

XXX

Russia smiled; he never thought either of the American brothers would speak Russian to him. Canada seemed different though. Once Russia did get a close look at him, he was different. Russia leaned in close to Canada and whispered in his ear softly telling him 'do not be afraid'. Canada nodded.

Russia kissed him sweetly, trying his best to go easy on the fragile boy.

Canada was more nervous than he'd ever been before. This was his first time doing this. Still, no thought about 'what would my brother think?' came to mind, at all. _He loves me… right? He wants me, but…_

Canada waited till Russia stopped kissing his lips to speak.

"Russia…?" He whispered.

"Ivan"

"I-I'm sorry, Ivan…"

"Da?"

"Do, you love me?"

Russia looked at Canada with sympathetic eyes.

"Da, of course"

"M…May I… ask why?"

"Uh?"

"Why do you love me, what about me do you love?"

Russia kissed Canada's cheek before giving his answer.

"I love your soft, gentle voice, your silky beautiful hair, your baby soft skin" He said as he stroked Canada's cheek, "most of all, I love you, you're so nice to me even though everyone else is not. Your heart's always in the right place, Da?"

Canada blushed lightly at these compliments. Russia was making him sound like an angel of some sort.

"I love you to Russia, you're a very nice guy when someone gets to know you. I hope one day my brother will see that"

Russia kissed Canada once again as Canada wrapped his arms around him.

:::

Canada was awakened by the sound of a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes lazily as he turned over to see who was there.

"Russia?"

"Non, mon cher. It's me, France"

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!"

France picked up Canada and cradled him in his arms rocking him back and forth. Good thing Canada decided to dress himself after… last night.

"I just want to know how you got so many points mon cher Canada!"

"Yeah!" America said, "I'd like to know that too!... Did you cheat?"

"U-uh, no of course not! I just… umm…"

"It was probably my brother who gave him those points" Belarus butted in, "Only he could be so amazing"

"Ah? Actually it was both me and Matvey working together"

Canada looked at Russia not knowing he was awake the whole time.

"It is kinda sad though France" America giggled.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because the so called 'master of love' is being beaten by a Russian, and Russia doesn't know a thing about love"

"WHAT! NOOOON!"

France immediately dropped Canada on the floor as he panicked. He dashed to Russia and grabbed his pajama shirt collar, gripping it tightly.

"YOU MUST TELL ME! What on Earth did you two do!"

"Umm…" Russia was hesitant to answer of course.

Canada stood up feeling a little defeated, what would happen if they found out?

Russia pushed France away and walked to Canada.

"What time is it?" Russia asked.

"Don't try to change the subject, tell me what did you-" France paused, Canada gulped hard knowing that France figured it out.

'Mon dieu… did you two…?" France was quiet for a while until he exploded with joy, "Make love!"

France hugged Canada so tightly Canada thought he'd die from air loss. Russia just laughed childishly.

"P-Papa, I-"

"You two made sweet love to each other~ How sweet~

Although 'sweet' wasn't the word America seemed to want to use at that moment. His face looked more disgusted than anything. Canada could say the same for England.

"Ahaha, You frog, Canada wouldn't make love to that git, right Canada?"

Canada remained silent just staring at England with those innocent blue eyes as France petted his head.

"Brother" Belarus said angrily, "Tell me, tell me that isn't true"

"Uh…" Russia looked at Canada for an answer.

Canada couldn't lie to his family, there was just no way, so he nodded to Russia letting him know it was ok to say. Russia nodded back and looked at his sister worried face.

"Da, it's true"

The room fell silent all too quickly. Canada felt far too uncomfortable with this silence, the only person happy about this news was France, as far as he knew. _For the few moments that I'm noticed… people don't seem to be on my side…_

Suddenly, Belarus screamed and tackled Canada. England and America tried to pull Belarus off Canada but she pushed them away and began strangling Canada with all her strength. Canada could feel his lungs being crushed by this mad woman. Belarus showed him no mercy. Belarus grabbed her knife raising it high in the air. Canada stared wide eyed at the knife in great fear, but suddenly she was struck by a water pipe. Everyone watched as she flew off Canada and landed on the hard ground. The one who struck Belarus was, Russia, her very own brother, the one person she loved more than anyone else in the world. Belarus got to her knees and gawked unable to believe what just happened. No one else could figure out why that happened either. Ukraine seemed to be on the verge of tears, America was shocked he hit a girl like that, England looked more than shocked. Everyone looked back at Russia who looked equally as shocked.

"Sister?" Russia said as he dropped the pipe.

Russia fell to his knees, trembling, not knowing what to do now. Lithuania was already by Belarus's side trying to comfort her. Just then the whistle blew. Everyone turned to see Callethy at the door.

She made her way to Russia and stopped right in front of him. Russia only looked at her with sad eyes.

"Everyone!" She said looking at everyone now, "You're getting nowhere fast with this peacemaking stuff"

"Git! Russia just it his own sister and all you can think about is love!"

"LOVE CAUSED THIS!" Callethy shouted in England's face, "Because those two are in love, you all can't seem to accept that someone as 'cruel' as Russia can have a heart to love in the first place and therefore can't settle this peacefully" She pointed to Belarus "You especially Bela! Jealousy consumed you and you can't accept this yourself"

"That's not the point!" America butted in, "MY brother should NOT be anywhere that co-"

"YOU'RE brother is NOT YOU'RE **PROPERTY! **Even if he was you do not have the right to say who he should or should not be with! Nuff said!" she screamed.

Everyone was amazed she was this strong in speech when she was angry.

"You're all disappointing me greatly, all of you! I expect better things from you all tomorrow"

She looked at Lithuania who was comforting Belarus, then Ukraine.

"Lithuania, go back to your partner, Ukraine, take Belarus and follow me to the medical room" and with that she left with Ukraine and Belarus following behind. Everyone turned to Russia now who got up and headed for the back door. Canada stood up and followed.

"Russia, please come back!"

Russia marched all the way to the hot springs and sat near the water, staring down at it. Canada slowly made his way to Russia's side. He placed his hand on Russia's shoulder gently.

Russia was nothing but silent. Canada decided to sit beside Russia, hoping he'd say something.

"Should I leave?" Canada asked.

No answer. Canada nodded slowly, getting the hint that Russia wanted to be left alone. He got to his feet and before he left he wanted to say something.

"I…" He stopped himself, it wasn't the right time to say this.

Canada sighed quietly and turned to leave Russia. Suddenly Russia grabbed Canada making him yelp in fear at the sudden grasp. He pulled him onto his lap and hugged him tightly, comfortably in his arms. Canada was happy that Russia was holding him, but a little worried about him still.

"Ivan…"

"Matvey, I did something very bad" The tears in Russia's eyes began to show, but Canada could only feel the tears dripping onto him.

Canada held onto Russia tightly and laid his head on Russia's warm chest.

"It's alright, I'm here for you"

"Matvey…"

"Yes?"

"I really am a monster…"

"No, no you're not"

"But, that's what they call me and I've done nothing but prove that, even the baltics know this"

"…Ivan, the Russia that I've seen is nothing like that. They haven't read between the lines like I have."

Russia began stroking Canada's hair softly.

"Matvey, will you hold me this time?"

"Ok…"

Canada sat up as Russia let go and they switched positions. This time Russia was in Canada's arms. Canada saw the smile that formed on his face.

"I feel so, safe. I love you Matvey"

"I love you to Ivan"


	6. Family problems

Woah, I had a bit of a writers block this morning. Well here's chapter six, Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Besides the stress on Russia, the scene seemed almost perfect. Everything was quiet, Calm , pleasant or so to speak.

Little did Canada know he was being watched. France, England and America. They were interested in this awkward love thing the two had going on, but not in a very accepting way, except for France.

"I can't believe this" England started, "This is pure madness"

'Oh Arthur, you can't have everything your way" France giggled.

"That's not what I mean, how can Canada fall for that git?"

'It's true love~"

"Yeah, well to me it's truly horrible!" America whispered loudly.

"Shh, they might hear you"

"Good, that'll break them up"

England face palmed un-amused by Americas sarcasm. Just then Belarus walked pass the others and straight to Russia.

"What is she doing?" England asked.

Once Belarus was in front of the two, Canada felt his life slipping away as she glared at him.

"Brother, I forgive you for what you did, I know you must have had a good reason to do what you did" She looked at Canada again menacingly, "Remember this, one day when you're alone and un protected, I'll be sure to rip your organs out of your body while you're still breathing…"

Canada gulped as he looked at her with frightened eyes. Belarus turned and left the two to cuddle. Though, Canada didn't feel much like cuddling now. He was worried that she'd be so horrible as to target him while he was back at home or in the shower or something. From now on, he might as well be stuck in a horror movie.

Russia pushed himself away from Canada and stood up. He started to undress himself first taking his coat off.

"E-eh! R-Russia, I-I-I don't think you should be getting undressed here!"

"Ah? Why? You don't want to use the hot spring?"

Canada felt a little guilty for thinking he was going to do something inappropriate. Still, he thought the hot water would make him feel better.

"Oh… Well, alright then… but are you sure you want to, I mean, you still seem kind of upset"

"Da, I'm fine now that I know my sister's ok"

Once Russia had finished he stepped in the water and sat down. He looked over his shoulder at Canada who was still undressing.

"Why are you so shy?" Russia asked totally changing the subject.

Canada finished and sat beside Russia.

"B-Because… well, maybe cause, I'm not used to hanging around someone"

"Is that all?"

"Eh? Uh y-yes…"

It was then quiet. Only for a while.

"You have cried a lot recently"

"eh?"

"I saw you cry, what are you sad about?"

"O-Oh, um…" Canada reminded himself of that dream where everyone left him alone.

"N-Nothing, just that dream and various other things"

"But you cry so easily"

Canada felt a little embarrassed at hearing this, does he cry too easily?

"I-I… I'm fine"

"No, you're not fine, tell me what's wrong"

"I… I don't feel like talking about it"

"Ok"

Another awkward silence was created, then Russia scooted closer to Canada as so did Canada to Russia. He laid his head on Russia's shoulder comfortably. _This seems so, perfect._ he thought, feeling the butterflies in his stomach and a small grin appearing on his face. Canada never thought he would have someone special to share his life with. It was a shame his family didn't approve, why not? _It's my turn to be happy. _

Meanwhile somewhere in the bushes, the other nations still watched carefully.

"I can't believe those two" England complained, "They're going far too fast for any normal relationship"

"Well, mon cher Arthur, neither of them know a thing about love, well, maybe Matthew does a little"

"I find it sick no matter how you look at it"

"Ohoo~ Alfred, you and Arthur should try to accept different things more~ I think it's cute"

England wasn't the least bit impressed as well as America, neither of them liked Russia too much. It was already bad enough to them he existed but now that he's dating Canada things got more complicated for them.

"I'm surprised at you both" France giggled.

"What?" Both America and England asked.

"I'm surprised you don't feel like a couple of perverts watching these two bathe~"

"Y-You git! I'm not a perv like you! I'm watching cause I'm worried and I can't stand tha-"

"Wait they're getting out!" America interrupted.

They ducked lower to prevent from being seen.

Russia stepped out first and grabbed a bath robe. He slipped it on and waited for Canada who also did the same.

"That was nice" Russia smiled.

"Da" Canada smiled back.

"NOOOO!" America burst out from the bushes and tackled Canada like a football player making Canada yelp.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOOOOU!" America shouted in Canada's face as he shook him.

"Aha!" Russia laughed at America's fear.

Russia looked over to see France and England face palming.

"We've been spotted" England groaned, "Stupid Alfred"

"Eh? Were you all spying on us?"

"No brother! We just decided to sit in the bushes and take a dump together!"

"OK OK! I get it!" Canada face palmed.

Russia pulled America off Canada and pushed him away. He then helped Canada up.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, Matvey"

"Canada I disapprove greatly of your relationship with this COMMIE bastard!" America shouted, his arms flailing.

"You're not the boss of me, brother!"

"I should be! That way you'd make all the right choices!"

"No, I'd be asking all the choices you'd like! Not what I want"

"What you want is highly dangerous" England said.

"Yeah, What Arthur said! You should just dump him"

Canada's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to take this from his family or anyone else.

"So what's your decision bro?"

Canada knew what his decision was. He moved his hand to Russia's and held on to it wrapping his fingers around his hand, Russia did the same.

"Mattie! How cou-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Canada screamed causing an echo around the area.

Everyone, even Russia was staring at Canada eyes wide open and jaw dropped. Never have they evr heard him yell so loud.

"Why can' you be happy for me! All I wanted was someone who loved and noticed me for more than just two or three seconds!" The tears in Canada's eyes showed again, He just couldn't control his tears when it came to something so disappointing as this.

"But, Mattie, I-"

"Please, just stop…" Canada held his head down and wiped away the tears with his sleeve, "You don't know how it feels to be forgotten and alone, I mean, you might have experienced it one time, but" He sniffed and looked up at the others with watery eyes, "I have to go through with it every day, a-and… It hurts"

Canada looked up at Russia who looked at him back.

"T-That's why I cry so much…"

Russia's turned from worried to sympathetic eyes. He pulled Canada into a hug and rocked him back and forth gently.

"You don't need to cry, you have me now, Da?"

"I'm not dropping this" America said as he left for the bed room, England followed.

France smiled softly at his son. He walked over and kissed him on the head, then petted his head gently.

"I approve of your love, mon cher"

Canada peeked out from Russia's hug and smiled softly.

"Thank you papa"

XXX

Lots of drawmaw. XD


	7. The new test

This one's kind of short, but I hope you like it. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Later that day, night came. Everyone else was out either partying or doing something else. Except Russia and Canada, They stayed in the bed room, alone. Canada lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. _At least papa's on my side…_ He thought.

"Russia… Do you think that one day, my family will approve of us?"

"Maybe, though, it is funny to see their troubled faces worrying about what they think I might do to you"

Canada sat up and looked at Russia worried face.

"It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Canada giggled nervously ignoring the creepy look on Russia's face.

"Da, but we won't die"

"Yes… Russia?"

"Da?"

"Why won't our siblings approve of us, I mean, they both seem so immature that they can't understand how **we** feel"

"My sister wants to marry me, and she's pretty stubborn"

"My brother's stubborn as well"

They both giggled. Russia looked at Canada, smiling. Canada felt the butterflies return and all that he was worried about before was slowly vanishing. He liked the way Russia was, and how he looked, everything. Russia's beautiful dark violet eyes that shined in the moonlight, his pale hair looked soft and his smile was not scary like the baltics said it would be. They thought all his smiles were creepy, but it was odd that only Canada could catch those gentle smiles he rarely put on in front of others.

Russia got to his feet and crawled on the bed and close to Canada. Russia placed a hand on each side of Canada's face and leaned in close to kiss him. Canada leaned in close to Russia wanting the same thing.

They kissed sweetly, both hoping it could last forever. They ignored the score board's number that rose.

Russia pulled Canada as close as he could and continued kissing him. A small blush appeared on Canada's face, but it only got bigger the more passionately Russia kissed him.

"M-Mr. Russia?"

Russia stopped kissing Canada and looked over to the door to find Lithuania had just stepped in with America. America was making a face that someone would make after eating a very disgusting sour candy. Lithuania just looked plain shocked. Canada didn't expect Lithuania to believe that Russia was in love. Still, Canada did feel a little uncomfortable being caught in the middle of this.

"W-What are you… I-I mean, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know"

Lithuania was just about to leave until he heard that creepy voice call his name.

"Toris~"

"Y-yes sir?'

"Come here" Russia said letting go of Canada.

Lithuania did as he was told trembling in fear. America followed to make sure Russia didn't try anything evil.

"I want you to entertain America," He said smiling childishly, Then whispered in Lithuania's ear, "Keep him away from us"

Lithuania nodded and walked back to America.

"C-Come on Alfred, Why don't we go back to the party?"

'No way!" America yelled. "It already sickens me to see that bastard kissing my brother, I don't want them getting funky again"

Russia laughed as Canada giggled. They both found America's sense of humour amusing.

Russia stopped laughing then looked at America with evil eyes.

"Don't make me force you to leave"

"oh yeah!" America said as he straightened himself at a failed attempt to look tough and menacing, "Just try it you co- GAH!"

America was struck by a random rock thrown at him by Russia. Russia laughed as America held his head, feeling the major headache that was forming.

"What yonder skull breaks~" Russia joked.

Canada put his hand to his mouth both trying not to giggle and looking a bit sorry for his brother.

"YOU BASTARD! That fu***** hurt! Damn it!"

"Then maybe you should leave, Da?"

"No, not Da"

Canada didn't want anymore drama. He had enough of it, it had to stop. He ran to America and held his hands, looking at him with his innocent eyes.

"Brother, I'll be fine"

"How can you think that Mattie?"

"I know I'll be ok, besides even if I get in trouble I can protect myself"

"Oh yeah, you sure proved that when you were attacked by Belarus…"

"Alfred… I'll be alright"

America stared at Canada with a worried expression. Canada could tell he didn't trust him, but he had to try to get America to agree somehow.

"Please, trust me"

"oh… c'mon bro, not the face…"

Canada always knew for some reason, his desperate sad face would always win.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not approving of this nor will I stop trying to get that creep away from you"

"Ok" Canada said cheerfully.

America pulled Canada into a hug and Canada hugged him back. America looked up at Russia who was watching the two. Then, America gave Russia the finger. Russia merely laughed.

:::

The whistle blew, this time no one really jumped at the sound, they were expecting it.

"Time to wake up lovers!"

"I taste banana strawberries in my mouth" South Korea giggled.

"That's lovely… NOW THEN!" Callethy said, "Follow me!"

So Callethy led them to a plain field filled with, nothing.

"What are we supposed to do here?" England asked.

"I'm getting to THAT!"Callethy whined, "Here, each of you, with your partner… WILL TONGUE KISS! And see how long you can handle it"

"What's the point of this one!"

"It's my birthday… Now shut up and let me see who goes first"

The one thing on everyone's mind was 'perv'.

"France and England will go first"

"WHAT!" England shouted.

"Ohooo~ come here Mon cher~"

France grabbed England and held on to him tightly, but, comfortably and gazed into his eyes with a sexy stare. England was not amused but his blush said otherwise.

"Start!"

France placed a hand on England's face and stroked it once before pressing his lips against England's. England tried to struggle free as soon as he felt Frances tongue inside his mouth.

"Oh by the way, you get extra points for this if YOU STOP STRUGGLING AND SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY!"

Already England was feeling weak in the knees, he knew France was the self proclaimed master of love but he didn't know his kisses would make him this weak so fast.

Callethy watched with a straight face that occasionally changed to weirder faces.

"Ok France you can stop now, sheesh I think England's gonna pass out soon"

France pulled his face away from England's, but held onto him as England's head fell on Frances shoulders. He breathed heavily his chest heaving.

"Awww~ Arthur you look so peaceful right now~" France chuckled.

"…Git…"

XXX

Just to let you know, my sister is the one that comes up with all the tests that the Nations go through, eh. XD Well, I came up with one. OTL XDD Wait till next update. ^^

Also I know close to nothing about kisses but from what I've read from other fanfics they kinda gave me hints to what happens. XDD


	8. To love, or not to love

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"Alright" Callethy said, "get back in line, France might have to carry you England"

"Heck no, I'm fine"

England then staggered back to the line like a drunk man. France followed close to him.

"Good, you get points" Callethy looked at her list to check who was next, "Greece and Turkey"

"Seriously, do we HAVE to do this?" Turkey complained.

"Well so far all you've done was let the other fall; YOU'RE ALREADY AT NEGATIVE FIFTY!"

Everyone could tell this brought shock to them, they did not want to have to go through with this camp again especially not with each other. They both looked at each other with disgust on their faces.

"Fine, we'll do it" Greece sighed.

They stepped up and looked at each other with a look that said 'I hate you' and 'yeah well I hate you more'. You could already see the dark cloud forming over their heads. Turkey then quickly grabbed Greece.

"I get to be the man"

"What? Why do-" Greece was cut off by Turkey's kiss. Neither of them seemed to enjoy it so they made it quick and painless.

Turkey immediately pulled his face away from Greece's. They both stared at each other blankly before turning away.

"T-That was, horrible…" Turkey said.

"Y-Yes" Greece agreed.

They both walked back in line and said nothing as they looked away from each other.

Callthey just made a face at them both before taking out her megaphone.

"ALRIGHT! NEXT ONE IS RUSSIA AND CANADA!"

"You git We're right HERE you don't need that horrid thing!"

"It's my birthday and if I want to scream in your faces I will, nuff said!"

England growled silently. Russia and Canada stepped up and turned to face each other, both staring with love in their eyes. Russia held Canada wrapping an arm around his waist and lacing a hand under his chin. Canada placed both his hands on Russia's chest. Then, Russia leaned in close and kissed Canada softly, but that soft kiss soon turned into a deep tongue kiss. Canada moaned into the kiss and clutched Russia's coat trying to hold on.

Canada knew his family, mainly America and England, weren't enjoying watching this at all. Then again, who in the right mind besides France and Hungary, and Callethy, would want to see two guys tongue kissing? Russia peeked out the corner of his eye to see America looking as if he was about to throw a tantrum. If he wasn't too busy kissing Canada he would have grinned deviously. Russia took the hand on Canada's face and stroked his neck slowly, making Canada shudder. Russia then decided to deepen the kiss making Canada moan a little louder.

"Make it STOP!" America screamed.

"No no! Keep going!" Hungary cheered like a little kid at a toy store wonderland.

"What!"

"SHUSH!" Callethy shouted, "let them kiss"

Canada could feel himself getting weak; he wondered if this was how England felt. He didn't care though; every second that went by was heaven to him and he wasn't going to let Russia do all the work.

Canada kissed Russia back this time making him moan a little. Russia couldn't believe he actually managed to do that but he seemed to like it. He pulled Canada's body close to his own and kissed more passionately, more deep than ever making Canada whimper. That's when Canada had to fall into Russia's arms. Russia held Canada comfortably with a smirk.

"Good! Callethy said before turning to the others, "We will continue this later tonight, cause right now I have to change my pants!"

With that, she left for her office as everyone gave her a weird look watching her leave.

"You alright, Matvey?" Russia asked.

Canada wrapped his arms around Russia and looked up at him with a face that could make even the most serious person blush.

"Yes" He said softly.

Russia couldn't help but smile. He kissed Canada's head as he gently stroked his hair.

"I adore your soft voice, Matvey. It's like therapy you don't have to pay for"

Canada blushed and smiled, then lay his head on Russia's chest.

"Je t'aime" Canada said.

"Я люблю тебя" Russia replied.

"How adorable!" France squealed.

"I know right!" Hungary agreed squealing as well.

"I think it's sick" America said. He marched towards Russia and tried calling his name but stopped himself when he felt Lithuania's hand grab his coat sleeve. He looked back at Lithuania who was looking at him with a pleading look. America didn't know why, but he easily gave in to those 'feel sorry for me' faces. He sighed and took Lithuania's hands in his own. He smiled at him reassuringly.

Lithuania smiled back as to say 'thank you'.

"To the showers boys and girls!" Callethy shouted from her office.

:::

It was a public shower that the American brothers and the European's had no trouble sharing, the Asians however were a little shy, so they waited till everyone else was done first, except south Korea, he didn't mind.

"Come on Aniki! It's kind of like a hot spring only the water shoots in your face" South Korea laughed.

"No! I'm not coming in"

South Korea then ran into the unisex change room completely nude. All you could hear was the girls screaming.

"Hide your shame!" Hungary yelled which was followed by big various jabbing sounds and one painful cry that came from South Korea.

South Korea came crawling back in the shower room bruised and injured.

"Ouuuch… Girls are so merciless"

"What did they do?" Finland asked.

"They kicked me in the tenders for the most horrid part" South Korea said as he slowly got to his feet," I thought the change room was safe to go in!"

"You have to wear your towel when you go in there" Canada said.

"Who are you?"

"Canada…"

"uhhh…" South Korea heard a small 'ahem' from beside Canada and looked to see Russia glaring at him, "U-uh! Oh right you're Russia's boyfriend! Ahaha… ok!"

Canada looked over at Russia finding he was threatening South Korea quietly. He didn't like the idea of people being afraid of him just because Russia was dating him.

"Ivan, could you… um… not make such terrifying faces at everyone?"`

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, not that you are scary in any way, b-but... w-well it's just that. Um… Y-You see-"

Russia chuckled. Canada didn't get why but even that seemed a little creepy.

"Matvey, you're so cute when you stutter~"

Canada blushed not from the weird compliment but more because of him being so embarrassment by it.

Russia grinned deviously making Canada a little nervous, _What's with him?_

"So, are you saying I'm scary?"

"N-No! I…" Canada tried to think fast, he didn't want to upset Russia in any way, mostly because he was afraid they'd break up then and there. This was his very first relationship and he desperately wanted it to last forever or as long as it can, "P-Please; don't t-take that t-the w-wrong way, I… I uh, I was just, I

mean I-I meant, um"

Russia's smile turned into more of an evil child like smirk as Canada continued to find a way out of this. Russia wrapped himself in a towel, then grabbed Canada's towel and put it on his head. He dried Canada's hair with it first then cleaned the water off his face making his way down. Canada blushed grew darker the more Russia dried him off.

"Dude! My brother can dry himself off!" America shouted in anger.

Russia only ignored America as if **he** were the invisible brother. This didn't help the situation. America grabbed his towel, wrapped it around himself and marched over to Russia and slapped him on the back of his head. Everyone gasped. No one in the right mind would strike Russia, especially not like that, but it was clear to them that America did not care at the moment. He was mad, nay royally pissed. Possibly at his limit. Russia stood up straight and turned around staring straight down at America with an expression so menacing it would make a commander run for the hills. Still, America stood his ground glaring back. Both of them stared death into each others eyes.

"Why do you keep interrupting my time with Matvey"

"Number one! His name, is pronounced Matthew, not effing Matvey! Number two! I know what's good for him and YOU are NOT what's good for him!"

Russia looked over his shoulder at Canada who looked up at him with worried eyes, then he looked back at America.

"…Then…" Russia said expressionless, "…I'll break up with him…"

XXX

You guys probably hate me for my cliffhangers, eh? |D Anyway IT'S NOT OVER YET SO WAIT TILL NEXT UPDATE! D:

Je t'aime: (French) meanig: I love you.

Я люблю тебя: (Russian) Meaning: I love you. (As far as I know anyway.)


	9. Forever

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Canada could not believe the words that came out of Russia's mouth. His eyes grew and his jaw dropped. Was he serious? Was he really going to break up with him? Russia gave Canada his towel and walked off to the change room. Canada just stood there, holding the towel in his hands. Tears streaming down his face. _No, this can't be happening… He can't…_

"Well, that was easy" America said, "Hey bro you're free now from tha-"

Suddenly Canada struck America making him fall to the floor. Everyone was even more shocked than ever, especially America. Never before have they seen Canada get so mad.

"M… Mattie! What, was that for?"

Canada ignored his brother as he wrapped the towel around his waist and chased after Russia.

"Ivan!" He shouted, "IVAN!"

He looked around desperately, but Russia was gone. The tears in his eyes made it a little hard for him to see. He fell to the floor and hugged himself as he cried non stop.

"Ivan… Come back" He whimpered quietly.

:::

After everyone was dressed, Canada looked around the camp for Russia. To every place that brought back his happy memories, to places where they hadn't shared any memories with, and probably won't anymore.

"Ivan! Please, come out!"

After he had searched everywhere he could, he finally gave up. _Ivan… I was so happy with you… _He thought, sorrow filling his eyes, _Maybe… it's for the best…_ Canada wiped away the tears, then headed back to the bed room. On his way there he bumped into England.

"Oh Sorry Matthew" England said.

"N…no, it, it was my fault"

Canada looked at England only for a second before walking away.

"Wait"

Canada looked back at England with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry that this makes you upset but, America was just trying to protect you. I mean you have to realize that Russia is not to be trusted"

Canada said nothing like he was waiting for him to say something truthful.

"I'm sorry Arthur… I need to be alone…"

Canada continued walking. _Maybe we weren't meant to be… Maybe it just wasn't right._ Then,Canada stopped where he was staring at a flower field that Callethy probably planted. He entered it walking by all the flowers until he reached the one that caught his eye. A sunflower, Ivan's favourite. Everyone knew that was his favourite flower. _I don't care though… _He thought as he picked the sunflower out from the ground _I want to be with him…_

"I envy you…" He said to the sunflower, "…If I were a sunflower, then **I** would be Ivan's favourite…"

He took the flower holding it in his hand as he went to the bed room. He entered. It was empty. Everyone must be at tonight's kiss test. Canada didn't want to go, it didn't matter much to watch love without his lover. He went over to his bed and crawled onto it. He held the sunflower close to him.

He couldn't sleep though no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, but that only reminded him of the Romeo and Juliet conversation they had.

"Ivan…"

The words from that day came back to him, 'It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, eh?', 'Da, but we won't die'.

"Then why, why do I feel like I have died…"

Canada knew he shouldn't dwell on this, but his heart, it hurt him so much. He couldn't ignore it. Not only that, but everything reminded him of Russia.

Canada looked at the score board, the numbers were decreasing every second. He didn't care though.

"Canada?" A voice called.

Canada looked over to where the voice came from to see Callethy standing beside his bed.

"We're going to do the love laps. Come on"

Canada nodded and got out of bed following Callethy to the track. Once he was there he spotted Russia standing in the place he was supposed to. Canada did the same. Russia looked at Canada surprised, but why? Oh right! Canada had forgotten he was holding the sunflower still. He looked at it and then at Russia. He saw Russia's expression change from surprise to determination. Canada gulped. Russia was probably mad he picked a sunflower out of the ground and wanted to kill him for it. Canada always did mess up no matter what happened or where he was. Maybe that was why Russia broke up with him. The whistle suddenly blew and everyone dashed off, especially Canada. Russia was running hard and fast. Canada knew for sure Russia was mad. Maybe his family was right, he was evil. Canada tried to run as fast as he could but Russia, this time, ran faster. Canada pushed to his hardest to run faster than he'd ever ran before, but Russia just picked up his speed, determined to catch him. _Is he really this mad at me! I didn't mean to make him upset!_ Finally Russia caught Canada quickly snatching the back of his sweater and pulling him towards him, making Canada yelp. Russia wrapped an arm around him making sure he didn't go anywhere. Canada shut his eyes awaiting the rage and fury from Russia. Russia took the sunflower from Canada and stared at it.

"Why do you have this?"

"I'm sorry"

"Answer me Matvey…"

'I… I-I missed you"

Russia sat down bringing Canada with him and placed the flower on the safe side of the track where no one would trample it.

"You, missed me?"Russia asked as he turned Canada around, "Matvey, Are you afraid of me?"

"Y…Yes, a little"

"Then why do you want me?"

"I love you…" That one slipped out. Canada didn't mean to be so honest so quickly, but something wanted him to say that.

Russia's face read confusion as he stared at his previous lover. There was silence between them, Canada did not know how to respond to this one and he knew Russia didn't know either.

"You two can go in and sleep now" Callethy shouted.

Russia picked up the sunflower and Canada and put him over his shoulder as he walked back to the bed room.

"W-Wait! I-I can walk back, really!"

"нет, I won't let you go anywhere right now without me"

"B-But why?"

Russia said nothing as he entered the room and made his way to their bed. Once there, he dropped Canada on the bed. Canada stared at Russia with a worried face.

"Tell me, would you still love me if my sister tortured you until you scream for mercy?"

Canada sat up and answered.

"Yes… I-I would, why?"

Russia sat on the bedside and looked at Canada expressionless.

"Because, after seeing how your family acts, I was reminded of Belarus and how much she wants you dead. I thought breaking up with you would save you…"

Canada's sympathetic eyes told Russia this was not what he wanted.

"Also, I do not want you to be afraid of me, Matvey. You should know I will not hurt you"

Canada didn't really know what to say to that, but he knew what he had been wanting to say since earlier on.

"Russia, I love you, and… I, I don't want to lose you just because our family doesn't agree. I don't care if your sister threatens to throw me in a volcano, I just want to be with you! A-Also, I'll do it!"

"Uh? Do what?"

"I won't be afraid of you, I promise! I'll give you this sunflower, I… I'll give you everything even if I have to steal it, just… please" Canada said as he grabbed Russia's coat showing his apologetic face, "…Don't leave me…"

Russia stared curiously at the most saddest face he had ever laid eyes on. Canada stared back waiting for an answer. Nothing still, He looked away.

"You really, want to put yourself in danger just to be with me?"

"…Yes… You must think I sound desperate… don't you" Canada said sorrowfully, "I-I'm sorry, I can ju-"

Canada paused as he felt Russia's hands placed on his face making Canada look up at him.

"You are very foolish Matvey, I do not want Belarus to kill you"

"I don't care, I told you" Canada put his hands on Russia's and kept them there, "…Don't you love me?"

Russia smiled gently.

"Close your eyes"

Canada blinked a couple times before doing what he was told.

Just then Russia pressed his lips against Canada's. Canada opened his eyes and took his hands off Russia's in surprise. Canada felt the butterflies return, his heart only ached a little. Only aching because he wanted more. Yes this is what he wanted; this is the only thing he wanted. Canada kissed Russia back much more deeply than he thought he could. Russia's eyes shot open, but soon closed again as he did the same. Russia ceased the kiss and look into Canada's eyes.

"Da, I do love you"

Canada couldn't help but smile. He crawled close to Russia and hugged him tightly.

"D-Does this mean, you'll stay with me?"

"Da" Russia said as he hugged Canada back.

Everything was back to normal again, everything back to bliss, but Canada wanted to make sure it would last forever.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

Canada stopped hugging Russia and looked up at him. He held out his pinky and stared at him trying to look serious.

"Pinky swear that we'll always be together, or at least as long as we're interested in each other…"

Russia stared at his pinky curiously then smiled.

"This is kind of child like" He said with a chuckle. He wrapped his pinky around Canada's to guarantee that he meant what he said, "I could never be un-interested in you"

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	10. Watched

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Canada's eyes opened to see Russia sleeping next to him. He scooted closer to him and cuddled up. Russia smiled eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around Canada.

Lithuania was first to get out of bed, but before he could walk a centimeter away from the bed America grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"M-Mr. America! What are you-"

"Shh, You have to see something"

"Uh… W-what is it?" Lithuania asked with a blush.

"Well" America said, He sat up and pointed at Russia and Canada, "They're freaking cuddling! Man, didn't they break up?"

Lithuania just stared at America a little disappointed.

"oh, I see…"

"Yeah, Something's up with those two, I just know it"

Russia couldn't help but overhear America; a big grin appeared on his face as his eyes opened slightly. He then crawled onto Canada and kissed him. Canada wasn't too surprised by this, he saw the grin on Russia's face before he did this. He knew he wanted America to flip, Canada thought it might be a little amusing too, so he let him.

Surely enough, America's jaw dropped in great shock.

"Ok! Alright! Get the he** off my brother!" He shouted as he jumped off his bed marching towards Russia.

Russia looked over at America with a devious grin.

"Why?"

"BECAAAUSE! Ex's don't make out with each other, that's why!"

"We're not Ex's anymore"

America's eyes grew wide. He then glared at his brother.

"Damn it, I got bitch slapped for nothing?"

America pulled Russia off Canada and grabbed his brother holding him protectively.

"B-Brother, please let me go!"

"Never! Break up for real!"

"Git!" England yelled.

Russia, Canada, and America looked at England at the same time.

"Even I hate their relationship, but you shouldn't tell your brother what to do. However, Matthew I'd like to talk to you alone, get dressed"

"Y-Yes Arthur"

America let go of Canada and Canada grabbed his clothes and headed for the change room.

Russia looked back at America who glared at him with more rage than he'd ever shown. That volcano was going to blow. Russia merely grinned at America's face.

"Your anger amuses me" Russia chuckled.

"I know, and I bet my brother's troubled faces amuse you too"

"No, They don't…"

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't expect you to"

As soon as England and Canada were dressed they came out of the change room, England waited for Canada to walk beside him. Once there, they left the bed room together.

"Matthew…" England said, "Don't be too mad at your brother, I know he can be clueless most times, but he really wants to protect you, and so do I"

"I know…"

"…and…" England seemed to be having a hard time trying to say this, apparently it was something he truly did not want to say, "I… u-uh…"

"Yes?"

England stopped where he was, and Canada did the same right after. England stood there staring at Canada with a worried expression.

"I-I…" He sighed, "I don't care if you date Russia…"

Canada's eyes widened. Then an overjoyed smile spread across his face. He quickly hugged England tightly and twirled him around saying many thank you's. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to the bed room.

England wiped his cheek and smiled a little.

"That boy is kind of like his father, how scary"

Canada burst through the door to the bedroom waking everyone up.

"Aiyaaah! What was that sound aru!"

"I don't know maybe it was a ghost!"

"EEEK! Really!"

"Stop scaring my sister, don't worry Liechtenstein"

Canada ignored everyone and ran to Russia. Once he was close enough he tackled him and hugged him tightly.

"He approves!" Canada said with much glee in his voice.

"Aha! Who approves? Of what?"

"Arthur approves! Of us!"

"Yaaaay~"

Russia hugged Canada back then they held hands and spun in circles like little children as they cheered.

"Wait, did I miss something? I thought you two broke up aru"

Canada looked at China still smiling big.

"We got back together"

"What? That was fast!"

"Yeah, even aniki won't hook up with me THAT quickly"

"I don't WANT to hook up with you aru!"

"But anikiiiiii!" South Korea whined as he hugged China getting him wet with his tears.

"Get off me aru!"

"Noooo!"

The whistle that everyone was all too familiar with blew. At that point England just walked in.

"Git, everyone's awake!"

"Woah! When did you get here! Nevermind don't answer that! TROOPS!"

Everyone stood in attention and Callethy walked down the path as always.

"Today, this assignment will teach you how to control yourself, hopefully, if not then tomorrow's assignment will. The women in the relationship will wear… A MAID DRESS!"

"A WHAT!" Estonia shouted.

"A maid dress… The man, will be allowed to order them around and make them do WHATEVER it is they want, but be warned. Tomorrows test, you might regret doing the things you are free to do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal~" France said as he winked at England.

England already didn't seem to like the idea especially since his partner was France.

Everyone who was considered the 'women', was given a maid dress. All different colours. Canada's was given a fair red one. _How is this supposed to help us?_

"Question…" Lithuania said raising his hand.

"Yes?" Callethy answered.

"Why do we have to wear the maid dresses?"

"So I can keep track of who's bossing around who, now go change!"

Once everyone was changed into their new… uniforms… they stepped out of the change room.

"This is so embarrassing aru!"

"But you look so cute aniki~"

"Mmm, and so does Arthur~" France said in a creepy voice.

England was probably praying on the inside. As for Canada, he didn't know if this was ok or not, Russia wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want, right? Though, the smirk on Russia's face said differently. Canada felt his heart sink. _O-Ok, you promised him you wouldn't be afraid, be strong. _

Ok, so maybe Russia did have something in mind, but what?

:::

Everyone was separated so there'd be no interferences, mainly from America.

Canada was asked by Russia to make breakfast for him in bed. Canada could swear he was just like a child sometimes. Canada made his specialty for Russia. Light and fluffy pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream topped with maple syrup. This was enough to even make a starving human being full right away. Canada was proud of the breakfast he made, but the red strawberries just reminded him of the red maid dress he had to wear. He sighed deeply then took the tray to Russia.

"Ivan?" He said once beside his bed.

"Da?"

"I've brought your breakfast"

"Yay~ now say it like, breaky!"

"U-uh, ok… breaky…"

Russia smiled big then took the tray, sat cross legged and set the tray on his lap. He began eating the pancake mostly eating the strawberries and whipped cream. Canada giggled as he noticed Russia had gotten whip cream o his face. Canada got a napkin off the tray and wiped it off. Russia then grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him closer to him. A big blush formed on Canada's face as the two stared at each other. Then, Russia put his hands on Canada's face and kissed him softly. Canada closed his eyes and kissed him back. Russia pulled away then held up a finger as if to say 'hold on a sec'. He put the tray on the floor and then grabbed Canada and pulled him onto his lap. He stroked Canada's face gently moving the hair out of the way before kissing him once more. _I'm always treated like the girl here, it's about time we switched _Canada thought. He then did his best to be the one kissing Russia instead of Russia kissing him. Russia giggled at the attempt and just simply kissed him back with not much effort.

Canada moaned in disappointment and tried again. Russia opened his eyes staring at Canada deviously.

Canada stopped kissing Russia and breathed normally.

"You want to play then?"

"Eh? U-um. I was just-"

Russia then flipped Canada over laying him on his back and smirked. Canada gulped feeling that he caused something he wished he hadn't, especially since today he didn't have much, or any, power at all.

"I-Ivan, I-I was just trying to, u-um, w-well, just trying to-"

Russia leaned in and kissed Canada's forehead gently. Canada wasn't ready for this, not this time. He wanted to say no, but he wasn't allowed to today. The only thing he could do right now was try to prevent his hands from trembling, but they did. Russia stared at Canada for a while before sitting up.

"Don't die of a heart attack Matvey, you are so easy to scare"

Canada looked away upset at the comment. He didn't want to face facts, but Russia was right.

"Does that disappoint you?"

"нет"

Russia smiled sweetly at Canada, then kissed his cheek.

"You are so young and naïve"

"W…What d you mean by that?"

"I mean, you haven't figured out, I can easily read your emotions, Matvey"

"Oh, I see…"

"Da"

Canada wanted to sit up now but just as he was about to Russia quickly kissed his lips causing Canada to whimper. Russia seemed to enjoy it so he kissed him more passionately.

Russia stopped kissing Canada and stared with sweet eyes and a gentle smile. Canada smiled back.

"Matvey, can you make me desert too?"

"Of course" Canada giggled.

Russia got off Canada to let him go. Canada rolled over and got out of bed then made his way to the nearby kitchen, but as he grabbed the ingredients to make a good desert, he heard a strange growling sound. He looked over both his shoulders to see if there was anyone or anything there. No one, nothing. He shrugged and returned to baking. He hummed a little tune as he mixed the ingredients together stirring a little roughly. He wanted to taste test the dough first before rolling it into little balls to make cookies, so he picked out a silver spoon, but just as he was about to put it in the bowl, something caught his eye. A figure. Just peeking through the door, was someone's eye. It was frightening, the look in that persons eye. It was just, simply frightening, as if it wanted to mercilessly stick a knife down his throat. Canada could feel his heart beat faster, it only sped up as he figured out who it was. _Belarus!_

He spun around, frightened to find Belarus staring at him, but as soon as he looked at the door. There was nothing. His chest heaving as he panted from fear. His eyes scanned the area for that demonic monster. Still nothing.

_W-Was it my imagination…?_

_XXX_

Wait till next update ^^_  
_


	11. Death herself

Enjoys. ^^

XXX

Canada waited patiently for the cookies to bake. _This test seems too silly to be taken seriously, It's hard to keep a straight face once I think about it._ He looked around the place, still a little worried about Belarus popping up out of nowhere again.

Once the cookies were done he pulled them out of the oven and put them on a plate and took them to Russia.

"Yay, what kind?" Russia asked.

"Chocolate chip" Canada smiled.

"Ah"

Russia took one and ate it happily. He mostly targeted the spots with the chocolate in it.

Canada sat on the bed next to his and watched. He sighed. _Maybe it was just my imagination, maybe I'm worrying too much…_ He thought trying to reassure himself that there was no danger.

"You know, Lithuania never made me cookies, just breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"Oh… really?"

"Da, these taste really good too"

"T-Thank you"

It was a little too quiet as Russia continued eating the cookies. Canada just sat quietly, thinking about tomorrows test, _Why would the 'man in the relationship' regret what he'd do today, tomorrow?_

What he said sounded almost like a phrase or something poetic. Though he didn't care much for it. Just then, Canada and Russia heard pattering on the roof. It was raining. Soon enough they saw a flash of lightning out the window. The cloud were dark, almost black and the rain grew to be more violent and heavy looking like knives that could pierce your eyes. A faint breeze that blew quickly changed into a more quicker wind. Canada wasn't too comfortable with this type of weather. He got off the bed and walked over to Russia as soon as he was done with the cookies.

"Ah? Is something wrong Matvey?"

Canada was about to say something when the speakers came on.

"Everyone!" It was Callethy's voice, "Get back in your normal clothes if you have time cause we're having some bad weather, a tornado warning in fact. Also you still have to do as your told by your man. That is all"

_How can that lady stay so calm in these situation? _Canada thought Callethy might be a nut case, but his attention soon turned to the weather.

"Go get dressed Matvey"

"Eh? Oh right, ok"

Canada grabbed some new clothes and left for the change room and undressed in there. Once he was fully dressed he headed for the door out of the change room, but when he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't open. He tried again and even tried pushing on the door but still it wouldn't budge.

"W-What…?"

He thought it might have been some kind of down side this camp had, so he backed away from the door and looked around the area for another. No other way out.

"Ivan…"

Maybe Russia could help him out. Canada only hoped he could hear him. Canada was just about to shout out for Russia's name when suddenly something jumped at him shrieking like a banshee, knocking him to the ground. It was Belarus! She raised her knife in the air and struck immediately. Canada panicked and grabbed her wrists trying desperately to keep the knife away, but her strength, it was almost too powerful for him. The knife was targeting his throat, a god way to kill a human, but what about a country, would he die from this? Canada didn't want to find out. He tried hard to push her away but she stayed on him, pinning him down. Canada finally managed to push her off. He jumped up and ran to the door slamming his hands against it as he screamed for Russia. He then looked behind him to see Belarus charging at him, eyes filled with hatred as she screamed in rage. Canada dodged just in time, but barely. Belarus swung her knife multiple times as Canada dodged and ran for his life. Just then Russia broke down the door.

"Matvey!" He looked at his sister who was chasing him, "Belarus!"

Canada stopped happy to see Russia forgetting all about Belarus.

"Ivan"

Just as Canada took one step towards Russia, Belarus slashed his hip causing him to collapse and cry in pain. Canada lay on the floor moaning in pain.

Belarus then aimed her knife at Canada's throat once more, but just before she struck Russia's swung his water pipe at the knife and knocked it out of her hand.

"Brother! I need to kill him!"

"No, Leave him alone Belarus"

Russia walked over to the injured Canada and picked him up in a bridal style. Canada whimpered as he was lifted into Russia's arms.

Belarus grinded her teeth together a she snarled menacingly, watching her beloved brother walk away with someone he hardly knew.

"BROTHER!" She screamed as Russia walked away, "Why do you care about him! He's just an invisible NOBODY!"

The words 'invisible nobody' echoed in Canada's head. This, this itself, it hurt more than the wound in his hip. Russia closed the door behind him leaving Belarus to scream and cry like a child all alone. This hurt him, to care for someone he hardly knew more than his own sisters, it was strange and horrifying.

Russia placed Canada on the bed and stared at his torn clothes. He pulled down Canada's pants a little to see the wound. This would have made Canada blush in embarrassment if he wasn't too busy thinking about the pain in his heart and his hip.

"Stay here" Russia said with no emotion as he hopped off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"W-Wait! Belarus, s-she's-"

"Do not worry Matvey, the door is locked, she can't get you unless I let her out"

Canada nodded and stared at the ceiling again.

Russia got a cloth and wet it with tap water. Though he couldn't help but think about what his sister had said. She was right, he cared more for Canada than his own sisters. He walked back to the bed and wiped away the blood. Canada flinched at the cold water, but soon got used to it.

Russia didn't show any emotion on his face. He was thinking deeply about his sisters, and Canada.

Is this love? Is it so powerful that he could forget about everyone including his own loved ones, just so he could spend his whole time with … him?

Canada was too busy thinking about what Belarus had said about **him **to notice much of anything right now. It seems that Belarus had affected them both.

_Invisible nobody… that's what I've always been… _He sighed quietly, trying to ignore the pain.

Once Russia was finished he only stared at the wound, looking from there all the way up to Canada's face. To Russia, Canada was beautiful, even when injured, even though he was upset, scared, worried. Even when Canada was angry, he was simply beautiful. Though Canada looked completely helpless, Russia still liked him this way, or any way. Canada, to Russia he was like an injured siren and Russia was the possessed man doing anything he could for this lovely boy.

"Matvey" Russia said somewhat quietly.

Canada snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Russia.

"Yes?"

Russia stroked Canada's face, adoring his soft skin, his gold wavy, silky hair and his light night blue eyes.

If anyone could read Russia's mind, they would think strangely of him to think of that so quickly, especially since Canada was still injured.

Neither of them knew much about love, kissing, hugging, wanting, needing, loving. It was a curse that pained them when they were apart, but made them high just to be next to the other. They still didn't understand it, but they liked it.

Russia then leaned in and kissed Canada's cheek softly.

"I-Ivan… w-what are you doing"

Russia sat up straight and grinned.

"Once you are better, I want to love you again"

Canada didn't know what to say, would he be ready, or well enough to do that. From the look in Russia's eyes, he wanted it, badly. Though Canada was an invisible nobody to everyone else, to Russia, he was everything. That was enough for Canada.

"How's your wound?" Russia asked.

"It's ok, getting better slowly…" Canada answered.

Just then the door opened as Callethy entered going on about love to the nations that entered.

"So you see, that is why-" She and the others stared at Russia and Canada.

Canada looked at Russia then realizing what position they were in. Canada's pants almost halfway down, Russia sitting in front of him. It was horrible. The embarrassment filled Canada and the blush on his cheeks didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Are we~ Interrupting something dears~?" France chuckled.

"N-No, w-we're not- I-I mean, it's not, we-"

Russia laughed also realizing what position they were in. Canada pulled up his pants and blushed harder. He took the blankets and hid under them in shame.

"Matvey, come out, don't be shy"

"Yeah Matthew, I should have knocked first anyway" Callethy joked.

"It's really not like that, Belarus injured my hip so Ivan cleaned the blood and this is when you came in" Canada said shyly as he peeked out from under the covers.

"It had better be" America pouted as he glared at Russia until he realized what Canada said about Belarus, "WAIT! WHAT?"

America dashed over to Canada and frantically waved his arms as he yelled.

"Where's the wound! What happened! Where is she!"

"A-Alfred, it's ok! I'm not dying"

"Show me the wound"

"B-But it's on my hip"

America blushed, then put his hand on his mouth thinking this over.

"Nah, just do it"

"W-What!"

"Dooo IIIIIT!"

"No, it's none of your business Alfred!"

"Well, we didn't get any tornadoes" Lithuania said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that's good" America agreed completely forgetting about Canada.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! " Callethy shouted, "Time for bed!"

"B-But it's only eleven i-in the morning" Latvia said.

"Well, you'll need the strength for tomorrow and the day after, SO GOOD NIGHT!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged slightly before getting into their pajamas and going to bed.

"Wait I should let Belarus out" Russia said.

"Naw, leave her, she'll be fine" Callehy said.

"But what if she gets hungry?"

"We've got lots of rats in there for her"

"Aha! No, I should let her out"

Russia walked over to the door and opened it. Belarus came out searching the area with her eyes for Canada. Once she spotted him she growled, bearing her teeth.

"Sister, go to bed"

"Yes brother"

Belarus headed to her bed, but as she passed Canada she shot him a death glare. Canada knew she wasn't going to stop trying to get rid of him. No matter what she had to do.

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	12. A perfect moment

Well, here it finally is! The next chapter. Sorry if it's a little rusty, I tried getting back into the love camp spirit. |D Thank you for the fanart those who drew for this fanfic, you know who you are. i really appreciate it. ;w; Enjoy. ^^

XXX

The next day, Canada didn't feel like getting up and going anywhere, not without Russia anyway. The fear of Belarus stayed with him as if it was clinging on to him. That must have been how Russia felt whenever Belarus clung to him. _Why can't we just love each other without these rejections from our siblings?_ He thought. Nothing ever seemed to go his way, not even for a second... but this time he was in love. It was different, he wasn't going to lose this. Then, Canada felt Russia's big arms wrap around him and gently pulling him closer. Canada looked over at Russia see a big smile on his face. How could he still smile even after what they had been through? Still, just seeing Russia there, Canada himself couldn't help but smile.

"Morning" Canada said blushing.

"Morning" Russia answered.

"Morning~" Another voice said.

Russia and Canada looked over to see Callethy standing next to the bed holding her whistle ready.

"You might want to cover your ears" She said.

Both Russia and Canada covered their ears awaiting the whistle to blow, and when it did it was louder than usual. Everyone woke up immediately, some almost jumped off their beds at the piercing sound.

"Ayaaah! I'm going to get a heart attack from that someday aru!" China complained.

"Well, get used to it, i lost my other whistle so we'll have to go with this one. NOW!" Callethy waited until everyone was at attention before walking, or talking again "Today! If your man did something to you to make you upset, you can have payback. We will do the same thing we did yesterday, only... THE MAN in the relationship will be wearing the dress!"

A few people chuckled, giggled or laughed. Others were not so impressed.

"So, get the dresses on as soon as I give them to you"

Callethy started handing out the dresses, as soon as she was done she spoke once more.

"Same rules, same thing, only different people, scatter and enjoy"

Everyone left to their usual places they went to yesterday. Canada watched as people left. _It might be kind of weird seeing Ivan in a dress, oh well_

"This camp just keeps getting more strange, right Ivan?"

No answer.

"Iva-"

"MATVEY!" Russia said as he burst out of the change room filled with much joy, wearing that cute maid dress.

"I-Ivan?" Canada stared wide eyed. Russia actually looked kind of, cute, in that dress.

Russia walked over to Canada. Canada tried not to step back in shyness of his emotions right now.

"Eheh, your leg's better, Da? You're walking so soon"

"I-It still kind of hurts when I move it, I just have to endure it"

Russia grinned. Canada was a little worried why, this grin seemed devious.

"W-What is it?"

"You like seeing me in this dress don't you Matvey?"

Canada's blush grew, yes he did, but that would make him look like a pervert to say that. He didn't want to like it, not like that, he wanted to hide it but apparently Russia could tell right away.

"N-No, I-I mean, i-I like you, i-it does look c-cute, I-I-I mean, y-you just, W-W-Well" He gulped, He was stuck, he couldn't lie to Russia, he just couldn't, but to say yes was a little difficult for him too, "I-I'm not a pervert! I-I'm Not a p-pervert! I'm n-not a-a-"

Russia kissed Canada's head. He then hugged him comfortably as he petted his head.

"You're so cute when you get excited over nothing, Matvey" Russia giggled, "you still haven't told me what to do yet though"

That's right, he was the boss of Russia for one day, or however long it lasts. Still, Canada has never even thought of bossing someone around, he thought about what e could tell him to do, though he didn't want to. Maybe, something innocent?

"Ummm... I don't now" Maybe not something at all, Canada was not the type to boss someone around , especially if they had no right to say no.

"I can give you help"

"Eh? How?"

Russia picked up Canada and dropped him on the bed then crawled on top of him. Canada was still very shy about this. His heart beat faster at Russia's idea.

"You like me in this dress Matvey" Russia said as he lean in close to Canada, "You just tell me, when to stop" He whispered in his ear.

_Doesn't Russia have any better ideas! _Canada thought as Russia kissed his ear. Russia then kissed Canada's cheek. He looked at Canada with seductive eyes as he smirked. Canada didn't know what he had in mind this time, but it seemed devious. Russia was now lip touchingly close to him making Canada feel a little more nervous. Then, Russia licked Canada's lips making Canada whimper a little before kissing him completely on the lips. As Russia kissed deeper Canada moaned. Russia pulled his face away after the kiss and grinned.

"You're not stopping me~"

Canada tried to say something but he just couldn't, he was able to say no before, easy, but something told him Russia would hate him if he said no now. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to say it. Canada only stared at Russia with the most worried face he had ever seen.

"N..." Canada tried, but failed, so he tried again, but nothing came out.

"Nothing? Ok, then I'll keep going" Russia's hands made their way to Canada's pants.

Canada bushed hard and his eyes shot open. Why wasn't it that Canada didn't want this anyway, was he just simply not ready yet? Yes, very unready. His shyness got the better of him in almost every situation but Hockey_, _Wait, Hockey! He knew now if he just thought about watching hockey and his team was losing, he'd say it no problem. Canada thought about it hard enough until finally he screamed "No!"

Russia stared at Canada a little curious amazement on his face. Canada couldn't believe he said it so loudly. He stared back at Russia. The guilt had started to overwhelm him now. _Why did I have to say it so loudly?_

"I-Ivan... I... I'm sorry" Canada said, this was it, Russia was going to hate him for this.

Ivan leaned in close and kissed Canada's head one more time.

"Sorry? For what?"

"...F... For, b-being so loud, a-and, I... p-please don't hate me"

Russia smiled gently. He picked up Canada and placed him on his lap.

"Matvey" He said "You know I wanted you to say it"

"But-"

"-and! It's rare to hear you be so loud. I kind of like it"

"Y... You do?"

"Da, you have such a pretty voice, you should speak more"

"Ivan, t-thank you"

"eheh, you do realize I made you order me around though, Da?"

"..Yes, I-I know"

Russia got off the bed and Canada followed.

"So?" Russia said.

"Eh?"

"What do you want me to do now? Or do I have to try something else to get you to boss me?"

Canada couldn't understand why Russia was so keen on being bossed around like this, but, if it made him happy. Canada tried to think again of what to do, before Russia thought of it first.

"Maybe... you can... find flowers for me?" Canada asked shyly.

"Da!" and with that Russia left outside to find flowers.

"Oh, that was easy to say, I... I **can** do this!"

After a couple of minutes, Russia came back with a bouquet of various flowers, Russia even took the sunflower from earlier and put it in the middle of the bouquet.

"For you" Russia said looking so innocent and happy.

Canada blushed and took the flowers. He smiled, his head facing the flowers, but his eyes looked up at Russia shyly.

"Thank you, Ivan"

Russia smiled happily.

"Ok, now I want you to get in your normal clothes"

"Ah? but Callethy said-"

"I want to try something I've never done before... break the rules, if, it makes you happy"

Russia smiled, Where Canada found this courage he only had a small clue, but that wasn't important right now. Russia headed for the change room. Once inside he got dressed into his normal clothes and stepped out.

"Let's go for a walk, u-um, i-if it's ok with you" Canada said.

"Da, I'd like that"

Russia took Canada's hand and they both headed out the door. Once outside the walked around the area they were allowed to stay in. Canada looked around. It seemed like a somewhat nice day, the clouds were a little gray, but dew drops that lay n the grass made them twinkle in the sun whenever the sun would show. Canada smiled, he loved to see nature and it's beauty, even if just a little bit. This calmed him, he had to stop worrying so much. Canada walked faster ahead of Russia and giggled as he spun around slowly in circles enjoying the perfect air and beautiful scenery. Russia watched his lover. He had never seen him so happy before, this side of Canada was worth watching, but he wasn't going to watch, he was going to join this angelic sight that danced before him. Russia walked up to Canada and took his hand with his own, and placed his other hand on Canada's waist. Canada blushed, and stared, but soon smiled again before they both slow danced. Canada stared into Russia's eyes as Russia stared into Canada's. _...This, I never thought it was possible, but, I found love_.

Canada rested his head on Russia's chest. Russia let go of Canada's hand, and placed his own hand on Canada's head. The birds that chirped played their song, their shoes were wet with dew, but they did not care. They may have broken a rule, but it was to be happy. They did not care if they had to repeat love camp once more, it would be worth it, besides, that would just mean more tme away from political problems and war, and more time with each other.

_This feeling... _Canada thought. _This moment... it's just so... perfect_

XXX

Wait till next update.


	13. Let's make love

Guh, this writers block is hard to get over. =A= Still, Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"Matvey~" Russia whispered into Canada's ear.

"Yes?"

"I still want you... now"

Canada blushed big. He looked up at Russia shyly.

"E-eh... um... now? Y-You sure?"

Russia grinned then suddenly picked up Canada and put him over his shoulder as he walked back inside.

"B-But we just got outside!"

"Now we're just going inside~"

Russia entered the building and walked over to the bed.

"I-Ivan, you still have to do what I say! A-and I'm telling you to put me down, please!"

"Ok~" Russia said cheerfully as he dropped Canada on the bed.

Russia then got on top of Canada and began kissing him forcefully and deeply as if he had been loveless for years. Canada couldn't pull away no matter how hard he tried, but his energy soon faded and he gave in to Russia. Russia lifted his head to see Canada's weakened expression, watching him pant already. He caressed Canada's face gently before moving his hands down to Canada's shirt. Once he unbuttoned it he leaned in and kissed his chest making his way down to his stomach. Canada whimpered a little.

"You are too easy Matvey" Russia chuckled.

Russia then reached lower to Canada's pants. Canada began to tremble as sweat ran down his face.

Russia only giggled at this.

"You were like this last time we did it, Matvey. Do not be afraid"

Canada nodded, but still trembled. Then, just as soon as Russia took Canada's pants off he heard a BANG and something zip right by his head. Canada's eyes grew wide as he gasped in fear. Both Russia and Canada looked in the direction the sound came from to see America standing at the door holding a gun.

His eyes looked deadly with rage and what was worse, was that Belarus was with him. She looked equally as pissed if not more.

"Get your fat commie paws off my brother" He growled.

Russia glared. He got off of Canada and the bed and walked over to America. As soon as he got there he punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I-Ivan! Stop!" Canada shouted immediately sitting up.

America soon recovered and struck Russia's face back causing him to step back and hold his face in pain, be Russia grabbed his water pipe and charged at America, America charged back and they both began fighting to the death. Russia would strike America with his weapon and America would beat Russia with either his gun or his fists. Belarus made her way over to Canada. Canada was too busy watching his brother and his lover fight he didn't notice her. Suddenly Belarus jumped on Canada and tied his hands to the bed poles making it impossible for him to escape. Canada stared wide eyed at the menacing girl as she pulled out her knife. She placed it near Canada's throat threatening him quietly.

"You are not the one who should be with my brother, you're just a nobody..."

Finally, America and Russia had stopped fighting realizing where Belarus was.

"Hey! I said you could come with me I didn't say you could kill Mattie!"

"He deserves to die..." She said as she raised her knife over his chest ready to strike his heart.

"NO!" Both Russia and America screamed as they dashed towards her. Belarus immediately lowered her knife directly at Canada's heart but suddenly before it could touch him they all heard another gunshot and the knife was quickly knocked right out of her hands. Everyone turned to see who it was, it was Lithuania and he brought Callethy with him.

"I'm sorry Belarus" Lithuania said as he lowered the gun.

Belarus screamed, but before she could lay hands on Canada again Russia grabbed her and took her off the bed. Belarus struggled to be set free as she screamed like a child that didn't get her way.

"Go with Lithuania" Russia said angrily.

Belarus did as she was told. Callethy marched over towards America first, she appeared more than pissed.

"You lose points for breaking the rules for starters!-"

"Do you think this is a game, Callethy!"

"NO I DO NOT! LOVE IS SERIOUS BUSSINESS AND THAT IS WHAT YOU COUNTRIES LACK! **THAT IS WHY YOU'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE**!"

It was quiet now. America lowered his head in shame.

"...You're right" He said emotionless.

Callethy nodded. She then turned her attention to Russia and Canada.

"You two lose points for breaking the rules but gain points for the love you tried to show... and Russia"

"...Da?"

"Go comfort your lover, he looks scared" Callethy whispered before leaving with America.

Before America exited the building though, he looked at Russia and pointed at his own eyes, then he pointed to Russia as if saying 'I'm watching you'. Russia's expression did not change, until he looked over at Canada. He walked over to him and stood next to the bed, staring down at him. Russia untied Canada's hands, then lay next to him. Canada quickly clutched Russia's coat and buried his face into Russia's chest. Russia smiled gently.

Canada was frightened of Belarus, more than ever now. He didn't even want to take a step outside.

"There there little Matvey" Russia said as he wrapped his arms around Canada and stroked his hair softly. It did seem horrible to both of them though, almost every time they'd want to do something romantic, someone would always ruin it for them, it wasn't fair. It wasn't the world's business to who they loved and how they loved, or when, why, anything... Why Russia loved Canada was his and Canada's business as same goes for why Canada loved Russia. Canada smiled soon enough though. He wrapped his arms around Russia and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"I love you" He said.

It was a strange thing to say at the moment especially after the attack, but, again, what did they know about love? They've never experience much of it, only doing what their instincts told them, what their heart told them to do, or say.

Russia blushed at those three little words. No matter how little they did seem, they meant a lot. To both Canada and Russia, neither of them had much love in the past, but now, perhaps that's what brought them together.

"I love you too" Russia replied.

Silence neither of them knew what to do or say. After being attacked by their jealous or over protective siblings, it would be odd to continue what they were doing before but Russia did not seem to care. He looked at Canada up and down. Then he slid his fingers from Canada's knee up to his underwear.

"I-Ivan, what are you doing?"

"We need to finish, Da?"

"B-But, I just go attacked!"

"So? I'm used to being attacked by my sister, and you're used to having your brother come in unexpectedly, am I right?"

Canada could not argue with this, it was true. Still he found it strange how Russia would still want to go through with it.

"O-Ok, b-but, quickly?"

"Da... and I'm still a little mad too" Russia leaned in close to Canada's face, "so, it will be a little rougher than usual" He whispered.

Canada's eyes grew wide and he suddenly grabbed the sheets and his face under them.

"N-No, please, g-go easy on me"

Russia grinned taking the sheets off Canada.

"Do not worry Matvey, It will be ok"

:::

A couple hours had passed. Russia and Canada lay on the bed with each other, blankets covering their bodies. Canada lay on his stomach holding a pillow which he lay his head on.

Russia lay on top of him, hugging him and laying his head on his back.

"There, you see? That wasn't so bad" Russia said before kissing Canada's back.

"...my butt hurts..." Canada complained.

Russia only laughed at his comment.

XXX

It's short chapter yes. Sorry. ^^0 I tried but it's so hard to write when I have a writers block. oAe Anyway, wait till next update.


	14. The sun sets

Yeah, the last chapter. D: Enjoy. ^^

XXX

The next day, everything was quiet, no whistle blew. Wait? No whistle? Canada opened his eyes, sat up and looked around. Where was Callethy? All there was were the other countries sleeping peacefully, except Lithuania, he couldn't sleep due to America's snoring. Canada got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, but before he left to get changed he kissed Russia's head gently. He saw the smile spread across Russia's face. _I don't care if people think you're evil, you're sweet to me._ Canada smiled softly.

He then headed for the change room and got dressed. He wanted to find Callethy, what if something happened to her? Once he left the change room he was spotted by Lithuania who, was just trying to wake up the lazy America.

"Oh, Canada. Why are you dressed sp early?" He asked.

"I wanted to go out and find Callethy, she hasn't tried to wake us up yet"

Lithuania straightened himself and realization came to his face expression.

"You're right, it's strange..."

"Looking for me boys?" Came Callethy's voice.

Canada and Lithuania glanced over to where she stood. It appeared that she just walked in seeing as she just closed the door behind her.

"Oh, there you are" Canada said.

"Yes, here I am, what do you need?"

"Um, I wanted to know, why you didn't wake us up like you usually do"

"What you mean like this?" Callethy took out her whistle, and a megaphone this time.

Canada's jaw dropped as did Lithuania's, they both quickly covered their ears before she blew the whistle through the megaphone, making a piercing loud shriek that mad almost everyone scream and jump out of bed.

"...Yes, like that..." Canada sighed.

"Aiyaaaah! Did you have to use a megaphone!" China complained as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Yes..." Callethy walked in between the two rows of countries and stood at attention herself, "LOVERS! ATTENTION!"

Everyone either stumbled, slouched, or just plain walked to their positions, then stood at attention.

"Today is your final day here! Therefore I shall give you your last test! It is a difficult one and only two people have ever succeeded in doing this, and that would be my daughters..."

"Those poor girls" America joked.

"If you get this right, your points will mean nothing and you automatically win!"

"What's our test?" Ukraine asked excitedly.

"You have to!"

Everyone was anxious about doing this one last test, this meant that whoever won would rule the world for a while and they wouldn't be invaded for a year. It was a good prize for any country. But there were some countries that could abuse this prize, which worried everyone.

"Spell my name right..."

Everyone blinked.

"What!" England shouted in rage, "You git! This whole time we just had to spell your name right?"

"YES! Now are you gonna spell it! Or are you gonna stay another few weeks with Pervy Mc molest pants over there!"

"Mon dieu!"

England glared at France then sighed deeply.

"Alright, um... K-"

"WRONG!"

"Dammit!"

A couple people giggled at England's sad attempt, but now they knew it wasn't K, it was C.

Callethy pointed at the next person which was France.

"Your turn"

"Alright~ hmm, C-a-l-a"

"WRONG!"

"NON!"

Again people giggled, only louder this time. It was stupid to do this, but it was also quite fun.

Callethy pointed at Canada next.

"Your turn"

Canada had no idea how to spell her name, it was going to be hard. This was not a name in any country, not that he's heard of anyway.

"Um... C-a-l-...e?"

"WRONG!"

"oh..."

The countries then went from giggling to full out laughing now. Canada felt the embarrassment overwhelming him as his face turned red. He shuffled his feet sheepishly and looked at the floor shyly.

Then he felt Russia's hand pat his head.

"It's ok Matvey, I'll try to get it for you"

Canada looked up at Russia and smiled softly.

"Thank you" He said.

Russia kissed Canada's cheek then looked at Callethy, ready to answer.

"Alright, go ahead Russia" She said.

"C-a-l...u"

"WRONG! DOUBLE DIGITS PEOPLE!"

"Aha!" Russia laughed with everyone, and Canada joined in.

Callethy pointed at America.

"Your turn"

"OK! C-a-l-l-a-"

"WRONG!"

"AAWWWW!"

This time even England laughed at America's failed attempt.

"Your turn!" Callethy said as she pointed at Lithuania.

"U-um... C-a-l-l-e...t-h..."

He was so close, he almost finished the word, everyone thought for sure he would get her name right.

"i..."

"WRONG!"

Everyone aw'd at Lithuania's attempt. He was so close to. Of course no one would mind if Lithuania ruled the world, then again he was paired with America so most people were a little nervous about a hamburger infested world. Callethy pointed at China next.

"Your turn"

"C-a-l-l-e-t-h-y?"

"YES! RIGHT! FINALLY!"

"R-Really aru!" China's face lit up with joy.

"Aniki~" South Korea said as he glomped his partner.

China didn't mind this time, since he actually won this whole love camp thing. He just hugged back.

"Wait a minute..." Estonia said.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this make love camp kind of pointless? I mean, all we had to do was spell her name to win"

"It wasn't pointless" Callethy said, "I put you through all those love tests and what did you learn from it!"

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at her.

"To trust" Canada said.

"To protect" America continued.

"and to help!" South Korea shouted still in his joyful state.

"YES! I'm glad you figured that out, unlike my last crew" Callethy said as she pointed at a pile of skulls and skeletons in the corner.

Everyone's eyes grew, now they were a little nervous about being around Callethy.

"Haha, just kidding, those are just Halloween decorations"

"How come I've never seen that there before?" Canada asked.

:::

After everyone had eaten, Callethy called their leaders to prepare a flight for them to head home.

Canada and Russia sat together as they watched everyone do their own thing, whether it was South Korea chasing China, or America boating to Lithuania, or just watching various people talk, they sat there, simply watching . They were probably the only ones who had fallen in love during their entire time there at love camp. It didn't bother them too much, because at least a few people learned how to care and not hate, or at least not as much as they did before.

"Ivan?" Canada said.

"Da?"

"I guess... that this means we have to go back to our countries and, well, go back to our normal lives, eh?"

"...Da... but you know"

"Eh?"

Russia looked at Canada with a gentle smile on his face.

"Countries can always get married"

Canada blushed, surprised that Russia would say this, and so soon.

"A-Are you suggesting, w-we, get married?"

"Da"

Canada smiled back, he hugged Russia tightly too happy to care about what everyone else was doing anymore. Russia wrapped his arms around Canada into a hug.

"Da, I will" Canada said, a tear appearing in his eye.

"Thank you Matvey, thank you for loving me"

"Thank you for loving me too," Canada whispered, but loud enough for Russia to hear, "I-I never thought something like this could happen to me"

"Or me"

Canada looked up at Russia with a gentle smile; he leaned in close to Russia's face and kissed his lips softly, and Russia kissed back. Though, they did not see America, Lithuania, and Russia's sisters watching them from afar.

"I never thought that Mr. Russia would be happy like this" Lithuania said.

"Yeah, I guess I have to get used to him dating my brother" America replied.

"It must be hard for you, America"

"Mhm, but when it comes to my brother, he's about as stubborn as France when it comes to love. Must be his inner French"

"But isn't this great? Little Ivan and Matthew are in love with each other. I think it's adorable, my best friend and my brother" Ukraine giggled.

At least one of the sisters approved, Belarus only glared at Canada as she had to watch her own brother kiss someone other than her. She couldn't just attack now, she knew everyone could stop her easily.

She clenched the knife in her hand and narrowed her eyes more, the longer she stared.

"Alright guys! Time to go back home!" Callethy shouted as she waved her arms to get their attention, "Plane's here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the plane. Canada held Russia's hand as the two walked together. _I suppose, everyone turned out for the best. We even learned how to respect each other better._ Canada looked at Callethy, _It was Callethy's idea to start love camp, and I must say, that it was a great idea. Everyone should attend love camp. Then maybe, the world would know less pain._

_I hope to see this place again, but for now I'll focus on Ivan._

_Ivan, we'll never be lonely again._

_**Love Camp**_

XXX

Ok, tis nothing special really. :U This is pretty much how the roleplay ended, yeah I know, most of the roleplays me and my sister/ friends do are on crack so. XD Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I was excited to finally finish it, but I tried to keep it slow. ^^0 Anyway it's not exactly how the roleplay went, cause if it was, this story would be a whle lot shorter trust me. XD I just added a lot of stuff. I hope you liked it, oh and Christmas is coming soon so I hope you guys get everything you wanted. Merry almost Christmas. ^^


End file.
